Demon Of The Sea
by Lionheart021
Summary: In the aftermath of the Whitebeard war, Luffy is clinically dead for a few minutes resulting in him losing his devil fruit powers. With a new resolve and more powerful abilities he takes the world by storm. Smarter Luffy! Stronger Luffy! Luffy x Harem...BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

This Autor Note is to explain a few thing about the story setting so there may be a few spoilers.

I've recently noted a distinct lack of quality One Piece fan fictions despite it being the most popular anime/manga in terms of sales. With that being said I decided to buckle up an try my hand at writing something that would hopefully entertain my fellow readers.

There are many things I would like to state before I publish my story to 'set the mood' so to speak. First off is that I'm a big fan of One Piece(Obviously). The premise of the show itself is highly promising and there are many factors and foundations that can be built upon such as the abilities(Devil Fruits,Haki etc.), unique characters and riveting storyline.

That being said, this story of mine will focus on the point just after the Whitebeard War Arc. I will make a few changes in the story at that point which will cause a few ripples in the future arcs. One such change is Luffy losing the Gomu Gomu no Mi ability. Don't get me wrong, its a fun ability and quite versatile in its applications, especially in the hands of Luffy, but its not my favourite fruit.

Now you may be wondering how I'm going to go about this, the answer is simple, I'm going to borrow a plot device use in my favourite One Piece fan fiction _**Nine Minutes**_ _by_ _ **serpantguy.**_ Of course I recieved permission beforehand so I'm all set.

I will cover a few chapters before and during the timeskip the set the stange in the major changes in Luffy's character. He will still be the fun and somewhat carefree/crazy dude but he will also be alot more calm and collected. I feel that the loss he suffered is the perfect foundation for him to motivate himself to get serious. So expect a badass and slightly OP Luffy.

After the time skip I'll try to stick close to the cannon for the most part with various deviations at certain points. Some will be noticable and affect the story later on and some will just be minor but still epic. The bad guys in the first 2 arcs after the time skip are pretty lame so it will look like the Straw Hats are majorly OP. But rest assured they will face hard time and tough opponents later on.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you guys will have as much fun reading this story as I did writing it.

Now On to the Good Stuff...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **Prologue : Rebirth**_

On board the submarine of the Heart Pirates, docked on the the gulf of the famous 'Island Of Women', Amazon Lily, we find the captain of one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world, Monkey D. Luffy. After fighting numerous grueling battles from Impel Down to Marineford, his body is in tatters. If that wasn't enough, he also suffered the heartbreaking loss of his beloved older brother Portogas D. Ace who died at the hands of Admiral Akainu and in the process saved Luffy's life. They say a miment is all thats needed to change history. A single moment can upset the balance of the world and give birth to hope. However, hope can only be born in the face of despair. The question remains, can our young hero come back after such a crushing defeat and devastating loss...

"What are his chances of survival?". Jinbei 'The Sea Kinght', former Shichibukai, posed this question to the savior and fellow rookie of Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law. After a miraculous breakout from Impel Down and fighting side by side in the war at Marineford, Jinbei has come to respect Luffy and now considers him a friend. Therefore the situation is troubling to him and he's getting a little impatient to know of his new friends chances.

"I've donr all that I can under the circumstances. He's somewhat stable foe now, however it all depends on Mugiwara-ya. His will to live will be vital in his survival. All we can do is wait and ho-"

"Captain, his pulse is dropping like a rock!". Law was interruped mid sentence by his frantic crew mate bringing bad news.

Law and Jinbei hurriedly made their way to the medical chambers of the submarine to check the situation. Luffy lay on the operating table, still heavily banaged and in some cases bleeding. He was not resting peacefully though, his body was heavily convulsing and his pulse was erratic. The situation looked dire. A look of dread crossed Jinbei's face at the scene and he was frozen on the spot. Law however sprang into action and started issuing orders to his crew.

"Hurry an hold him down! Damn this Isn't looking good. Inject him with a shot of sedative and prepare for manual resuscitation"

The situation looked grim and the atmosphere was suffocating. The seconds that ticked by felt like hours and everyone held their breath as Law did his best to stabalise Luffy. In the end however he failed as Luffy's heart rate moniter flatlined. Silence descended upon the occupants of the room as the harsh reality they were faced with dawned upon them. Regardless of their best efforts the outcome was still failure.

"Dammit!". Law swore as he punched the wall in front of him. He prided himself on his skills as a doctor and this was a severe blow to that pride. He hadn't know Luffy long or all that well but something seemed to draw him to the carefree captain of the Straw Hat crew. He was an enigma and that interested Law. He hoped that he could be of help to his plans in the future but that didn't matter now.

"Luffy-kun...". Jinbei uttered under his breath as tears streamed down his face. He grew quite fond of Luffy in their time together and considered him a good friend, similar to his brother Ace and Whitebeard. His losses today seem to be piling on and for once Jinbei cursed his bad luck. He had lost 3 friends today and right now he was inconsolable.

It was a sad day indeed. The world has witnssed the death of the son of the 'Pirate King', 'Fire Fist' Portogas D. Ace as well as the legendary pirate hailed as the strongest man in the world 'Whitebeard' Edward Newgate. But in a little gulf on the coast of Amazon Lily, only a select few witnessed the equally tragic death of a young man brimming with potential for greatness. A man who had the potential to change the course of the world. On this day the Heart Pirates witnessed the death of 'Straw Hat' Luffy.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Darkness...

That's all that could be seen. From every angle nothing could be seen but darkness in this place that seemed like an endless void.

"Where am I?". A weak voice uttered. The voice belonged to an adolescent boy wearing light blue denim shorts that reached his knees and a sleeveless red vest thats open at the front exposing his lean yet somewhat skinny torso. Needless to say the young man is none other than Monkey D. Luffy. Right now he seems to be floating in this endless void, his eyes are bearly open yet one could clearly see the empty look thst they carried. Different from his usual expression which is filled with so much warmth and so much life. The Luffy right now seems just an empty shell.

"Oh right, Ace is dead...". Was the monotonous reply of the self imposed question.

"I dont remember what happened after. How did I get to this place? Did I die? I probably did. I'm weak and pathetic so its no surprise. I could'nt help my nakama escape Kizaru, Bon-chan sacrificed himself to give me a chance to escape and now I lost Ace too. All that talk about being Pirate King but I failed when it mattered. What good am I?". Was the uncharacteristic monologue from the usually lively and confident Luffy. The events the last few days seem to have taken a toll on his psyce. He seemed to have lost the will to live.

Unbenknownst to Luffy though, he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. A young man with long black hair that curled at the end that reache his neck. He wore black cargo shorts and flat black slippers. He also had what seemed to be a necklace compose entirely of red beads and few freckles on his face. Oddly though, the man was shirtless. He was none other than Portogas D. Ace, Luffy's dead older brother.

"That's not like you at all Luffy. What Happened to being the Pirate King? The little brother I know would never give up so easily."

"ACE!". Luffy exclaimed in schock which slowly transmuted to joy upon seeing his older brother. He couldn't contain the tears that spilled from his eyes as he ran forward to embrace him. "You're alive! You're OK! I'm so happy!". He shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down Luffy". Ace tried to placate his little brother however he just kept the hold while muttering incoherently. Ace decided to let Luffy have this moment and just patted his head. After a few minutes Luffy finally regained his bearings and broke the hold and took a step back, a look of confusion on his face.

"Ace what's going on? I thought you were dead?". Luffy asked tentatively.

"Hahaha did you forget your rambling a few minutes ago? Never mind, its just like you to be forgetful. Anyway, I hate to break it to you little bro but I am dead. And since you're here it seems you are too". Ace told Luffy with a gentle smile on his face.

"Then is this the afterlife?" Luffy asked as he looked around him. A little dissapointed that the afterllife looked so boring.

"Who knows?". Ace shrugged uncaringly.

"Wha- What do you mean by that". Luffy asked, a liite confused at Ace's 'dont care' attitude.

"It could be the afterlife or this could just be a figment of your imagination. Your subconcious way of dealing with the recent events. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now. The question is Luffy, what are you going to do now?". Although his reply started out flippantly he grew serious towards the end as his black eyes bore into Luffy's.

"What..do you mean by that? I'm dead arent I? What else is there to do?". Luffy asked with a resigned look in his eyes.

"*sigh* I'm a little dissapointed in you Luffy. I never tought you would be one to give up in the face of hardsip. However the recent events may have taken their toll on you so I'll spare you a boring lecture. Let me put it in perspective for you Luffy. You are dead right now, only because you chose to be". Said Ace in all seriousness.

"Wha-". Luffy started but was interrupted.

"Be quiet an let me finish. To put it simply Luffy, you gave up. You stopped fighting. You stopped caring. And you forgot all the things that made you the person you are. You lost the will to live". Ace toldhim with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. Luffy looked down at the ground when he heard that and he realised what Ace was saying was true. He did give up. For the first time in his life he felt absolutely helpless. He had nowhere to turn to.

"I..I dont know what to do Ace. I lost my nakama...Bon-chan is dead and now you are too. I feel like a failure. All of my boasting about being 'Pirate King' and I failed the people who really matter to me. How can I ever face them again?! How can I go on knowing I'd never see you again?!". Luffy asked as he failed to hold back his tears. His eyes where shut tight and he still faces the ground as he sobbed in grief. However a gentle hand laid itself atop his head and eased away his grief like a sooting summer rain.

"Its ok to be sad Luffy and its ok to make mistakes too. Nobody can be perfect. However its important to learn from those mistakes. Its important to rise up after we fall to our lowest. Its those moments who define who we truly are. I know it hurts. I know you're in pain but you have to push on. You have friends who care about you dont you? You still have people who wouldbe sad if you're gone. You have nakama who look to you for support. And most importantly, you have a lot of things left to do. Its not your time yet Luffy. You need to stand up tall face this storm head on. Your fearlessness has always been your best trait. So dont worry about me Luffy. I've lived a good life, I've seen the world and I've had the privelage to have family who loved me enough to fight a war for me. My time is over now but your era has just begun. Become the man I know you can be. If you feel week, train hard so you'll never feel that way again. If you feel helpless, then all you have to do is look around you to know that your friends will always have your back. Even in the depths of despair, hope can be found if you look hard enough otouto".

Luffy couldn't help but look at his brother with misty eyes filled with love and admiration. As he listened to the words being spoken to him, he felt his hope renewed. He saw the faces of the many friends he's made from Dadan,Makino, The Mayor, Sabo, his Jii-chan,Coby,the chefs at Baratie, Nojiko and the residents of the Cocoyashi Village, Crocus and Laboon, Vivi and Carue as well as the people of Alabaster, Iceburg and the residents of Water 7, Hacchi, Camie, Pappag, Shakki, Rayleigh, Iva-chan as well as the Kuja Tribe and Boa Hancock, he also saw the face of his friend Bon-chan along with Whitebeard. And most importantly he saw the face of the man he looked up to, Shanks, as well as his beloved nakama,Zoro,Name,Ussop,Sanji,Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. He remembered all the adventures they had together and the fun times still to come. They all had their own dreams to be achieved and they promised to achieve it together. He realised how selfish he was to give up on them like he did. His brothers words and the memories of those he holds dear was like a shot of adrem=naline directly into his veins. His hope was reinvigorated and his spirit restored. He finally looked his brother in the eye, his determination burning fiercly. Ace couldn't help but feel proud.

"There's the look I wanted to see. I've always known you'd do great things Luffy, you have that aura about you that draws people in. It happend with Shanks and your crew, it even happened with the prisoners at Impel down and Whitebeard himself. These events that transpired are sad, but dont let it weight you down. Use it as a stepping stone to become the person you were meant to be. I may not be with you physically but I'll always be with you in spirit, watching over you. So go now Luffy, and claim your destiny, if anyone gets in your way then crush them. If you cant take it normally, then steal it. We are pirates after all, the rules dont apply to us". Ace told his brother with a gentle smile on his face. He was happy that Luffy was finally out of his depression and back to normal.

"Shishishi, thanks Ace I really needed that. You're right, I have a lot to do, many promises to keep and dreams to fulfill. I cant stop now. Although I'm sad I promise to keep moving forward and live for those who I've lost. I've been a little reckless in the past and have done some stupid things that could have been avoided. Looking back, my ingorance cost me alot...but no more. Right now I'm making a promise, not just to you but to myself as well, I'll be better. I"ll train harder, I'll try and read more as well, even though I'm geting a headace just from thinking about it. I'll be a better man and a better captain, I'll vow to become stronger and smarter not just for me but for my nakama who depend on me. Just you watch Ace...soon I'm going to be the Pirate King!". Luffy exclaimed with fierce determination and willpower. Ace couldn't keep the proud smirk off his face. Luffy's hope was renewed and his will was restored.

"I'm proud of you Luffy. Always remember that. This is where we say goodbye. It's time to make good on those promises. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you. Fulfill your dreams Luffy and never be ashamed of who you are. I'll be watching over you and rooting for your success. So go out there and kick some ass!". Ace told Luffy with a smirk on his face as he watched Luffy slowly fade away. He said his bit, all that was left was for Luffy to claim his destiny.

"Bye Ace! I promise I'll make you proud!". Were Luffy's last word to his older brother as his vision went black.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Meanwhile back in the world of the living its been almost 12 minutes since Luffy's death. The Heart Pirates moved him out of the ship and onto the shore. In that time the 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh arrived having swam to Amazon Lily to find Luffy. He arrived at the scene of the lifeless boy being laid on the shore and felt his heart break a little. The young man who reminded him so much of his deceased best friend and captain, former 'Pirate King' Gol D. Roger, had so much potential for greatness. He planned to offer to train the young man to harness his power and reach new heights but that all seemed to be irrelevant now that he is gone. A single tear slid down his face as he remembered the fearless young man.

Around the same time Boa Hancock as well as her sisters, Sonia and Mari arrived with Nyon-baa and a few Kuja warriors who were close to Luffy. They brought an assortment of foods and fruit as they hoped the energetic young man would be awake, however they were not prepared for the heartbreaking news of his death. Hancock was inconsolable as she stared at the lifeless body of the man she loved. She felt as though her heart broke into a million pieces. Just when she found a man she could love and maybe finally attain happiness it was snatched away cruelly. The other Kuja warriors also grieved the loss of the fun and energectic boy that they knew.

Jinbei was much the same as he silently grieved the loss of his friend. While Trafalgar Law stood there awkwardly, not knowing waht to do in this situation. But while the silent, and not so silent, grieving was going on around him, something akin to a miracle was taking place withing Luffy. His mind, his spirit and his will to live that defied common sense was fully reinvigorated.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

His heart pounded againts his chest.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

His breath slowly hitched and everyone stopped what they were doing. The silence was deafening so much so that you could hear a pin drop. But there were no pins dropping, all that could be heard now were the loud beats of the supposedly dead Monkey D. Luffy.

Jinbei couldn't believe what he was seeing. The impossible was happening right before his very eyes. This just solidified his belief that Luffy was no ordinary man.

Hancock was overjoyed. Her beloved showed signs of life and there was hope for him again. She couldn't contain the tears of joy that flowed down her face.

Rayleigh on the other hand had a completely different reaction. The quietly chuckled to himself and shook his head, admonishing himself for ever doubting a man he compared to his captain to give in to death so easily. He should have known better. He now knew for a fact that Luffy is the man he believes him to be. He made the right decision in coming here.

Trafalgar Law was flabbergasted. In all his years as a doctor, never has he seen such a miraculous event. This man Monkey D. Luffy, he defied common sense to an extreme degree. He too like Jinbei and Rayleigh confirmed his belief in Luffy to be the kind of person he was looking for. He needs to start setting his plan into motion. But for now he sprung into action and with the aid of his crew worked on treating and stablising Luffy.

After almost 30 minutes of waiting, Jinbei, the Boa sisters, Nyon-baa and Rayleigh recieved confirmation that Luffy is in the clear.

"He'll need a few days of rest and recuperation to mend the damage that was done, but my team and I have fully stablised him and his life is out of danger. He should be awake in a few day. Have some food ready just in case, he's gonna need the energy when he wakes up". Law told the eagerly waiting group. Cheers went up as Luffy was confirmed alive and safe. Hancock cried happily while embracing her sisters, Jinbei too shed a few tears while smiling brightly. Rayleigh too was happy his young charge survived, however he had a look of contemplation on his face as he snuck a look at the pile of fruits brought by the Kuja warriors.

'Hmmm I wonder...' . He thought to himself as he made a prediction in his mind. Then he smiled as he spotted what he was looking for. 'The coming events are sure to be interesting. And I have a feeling Luffy is going to be at the centre of it. The question is, is he prepared? I'll have to wait and see when he wakes'. Were his final thoughts on the matter as he joined the others in celebrating the survival of their friend.

But little did they know the coming events would drastically change the world, be it for better or worse depends on who you'd ask but Rayleigh's hope and faith in Luffy was not going to go unanswered. For this day saw the death of the reckless and ignorant 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and like a phoenix rising from the ashes...Monkey D. Luffy was reborn.

 _ **END**_

 _ **NOTE:**_

 **I know this chapter was a little choppy and not much happened. There was som foreshadowing and a little insight on the kind of person I'm going to try to make Luffy be but not much else happened. I wanted to get this part over with quickly so forgive me if its a little poor as I wanted to get to the fun stuff. There will be more interaction between characters in the coming chapters and more action so please stay tuned and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_

 **I wasn't fully happy with the last chapter but it was OK in the context of the story. I wanted to get the Death/Rebirth scene over and done with and get onto the fun parts. Now there will be major changes in Luffy's character(looks and personality wise), if thats not your cup of tea then I'm sorry. Its not that I dislike him as a character in canon, he's a fun dude and highly entertaining, I just think that after such a harrowing ordeal there are bound to be changes in someone. My aim is to make him as badass as possible. I think my Luffy will be a more calm and composed individual and not as reckless as before, he'll be pretty laid back and a lot more intelligent and knowledgeable(being trained by a legend like Rayleigh should do that to anyone) . He'll also be a lot more ruthless and cold if the situation call for it and will kill should he deem it necessary or comes across someone he deems not worth living. But it wont be too bad, mostly it will be against the corrupt Marines and evil pirates. He'll still do a lot of crazy and ridiculous things, mainly to piss of the Marines and the World Government, but it will be more calculated...but no less fun. My overall vision is for him to be a fearless, calculating,intimidating and intelligent while still caring deeply for his friends and the innocent on top of being a mischievous and fun-loving guy with a devil-may-care attitude.**

 **As for the pairing...well every King needs a harem right? Any less is not good enough for the future Pirate King. Obviously Hancock is gonna be a part of it(I'm thinking of adding her sisters too), Nami And Robin too, their character designs after the timeskip look really hot. There will also be Shirahoshi and Vivi and maybe Rebecca if the story reaches that point. Maybe a tough female marine too. Not Tashigi though(that would feel like Zoro got NTR'd)..hmm maybe Hina. If Smoker was a woman it would be perfect. He's always after Luffy so good chance to build a relationship. To bad Smoker is waaaaaay too manly to be a chick. Anyway give suggestions regarding that. Thats all for now. Let me know if you would like to see anyone else and I'll try to add them.**

 **Damn that was a long note...anyway enough of my rambling...On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Decisions**_

Its been four days since Luffy's miraculous recovery. Trafalgar Law and his crew left the Island after the second day after checking Luffy's vitals to be in the clear. He asked the others to give his regared to Luffy and said to tell him that they'll meet again someday as rival captains and enemies. As it stands, Jinbei and Rayleigh are the only ones left to look over Luffy in their campsite in the gulf of Amazon Lily. Hancock and her sisters visit a few times a day to check up on Luffy along with Margaret, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra to bring the men food. Currently Jinbei was enjoying the fruits the Kuja warriors while Rayleigh was propped up against a tree, a piece of meat in his hand and a strange looking chest lying beside him. It wasn't very big just enough to fit something a few centimeters wide and high. Luffy was lying on his bed a few meters away with the Boa sisters and Nyon-baa watching over him. There was no one else around beside this small group waiting for Luffy to regain consciousness.

They were a little worried as to the mental state the boy would be in. After seeing the horrors of war and experiencing pain and death first hand should rattle anyone, regardless of strength. For one as young and naïve as Luffy to see the ugly truth of the world they lived in was a little dishearening. They knew he would lose his innocence that managed to win them over. They just hoped that they would be able to help him through this painful time and get him back on his feet. But they would soon see that their concerns were for naught as a few minutes later coughing could be heard from Luffy and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Hancock was quickly to his side with a glass of water, she gently eased him up and he gulped it down to quench his thirst and handed the glass back to Hancock. When he finally regained his bearings he looked around and noticed Sonia,Mari, Nyon-baa, Jinbei and surprisingly Rayleigh. He had a few questions on his mind but shelved them for now.

He was surprisingly calm, which the others were quick to notice. Suddenly a loud rumble could be heard, a sound akin to a lions roar. Everyone looked to Luffy who sheepishly looked away. They all smiled at the predictable behaviour of the boy. Surprisingly not a word was spoken yet by anyone as they the girls brought forth the food prepared for Luffy to eat as they all watched him intently. He ate at a measured pace and not as fact and ravenous as they know he can, this worried them somewhat but they decided to wait for him to finish eating to ask him any questions. They didn't have to wait long as he was done after eating a few pieces of meat and some fruits, another alarming gesture compared to his normal appetite. After he was done Rayleigh was the one who took a seat beside him and decided to ask the questions everyone wanted to.

"So Luffy-kun, how are you feeling?". Asked Rayleigh. A simple question but enough for him to gauge his current state of mind depending on the answer.

"Like someone dropped an entire warship on me". Was Luffy's deadpan response.

The answer elicited a round of chuckles from his friends and Jinbei was the next to chime in.

"Its not surprising you're in that much pain considering what you went through. Its pretty normal so it seems you're doing OK". Jinbei said.

"No actually its far from normal, at least for me. I'm a rubber man, pain isn't something I feel regardless if the kind of beating I take, It's one of the reasons I won the many fights I was in so far. My endurance and stamina as well as my ability to tank as many hits mostly come from my Rubber powers. The fact that I'm feeling this much pain after almost 10 years probably says that I lost my ability". Luffy said nonchalantly to those around him as he punched the air and his arm failed to stretch. The others were shocked but Rayleigh on the other hand laughed heartily. He already predicted this outcome so he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him however was Luffy's calm and nonchalant

attitude. It wasn't a bad thing, but he'd like to know the reason behind it.

"You seem awfully calm about this considering the circumstances. Not counting the traumatic events you went through you were also dead for almost 13 minutes. Thats the reason you probably lost your ability. It was a close call. You've been asleep for 4 days. Is there a reason why you're not panicking or throwing a tantrum as I expected you to?". Rayleigh asked Luffy with a knowing smile on his face. He deduced that Luffy reached a similar conclusion as he did and was happy, now his plan would go a lot more smoothly. The Boa sisters, Jinbei and Nyon-baa chose to be silent and just watch thing play out between the two for now.

"Geez ossan, thanks for the vote of confidence". Luffy said with a wry smile on his face. He then looked up seriously at Rayleigh and continued. "Honestly, I want to panic, I want to throw a tantrum as you say, but...I know thats not going to change anything. It sounds a little morbid, I know but these last 4 days as you've said have been a strange experience for me".

"How so?". Rayleigh asked curiously.

"Honestly speaking, I gave up. I stopped fighting. I stopped trying. I just felt empty. I lost the will to live. That would probably explain those 13 minutes I was dead.". Luffy answered with a self-deprecating smile.

The others with the exception of Rayleigh were shocked. Luffy, the boy with boundless energy and thirst for adventure, losing the will to live was unthinkable. Yet it happened. A few tears rolled down Hancocks face as she thought about the kind of pain Luffy must have gone through to drive him to that point, she wanted nothing more than to comfort him but knew there would be a time for that later. Right now he needed to get a few things off his chest, so she decided to stay put.

"Then what happened? Obviously you're still alive so it stands to be reasoned something gave you the strength to fight your way back". Rayleigh asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hahaha you're right. Honestly I dont know if it was a dream or maybe my subconscious or maybe I really did go into the afterlife, but I met Ace". Luffy answered with a content smile on his face. The others looked surprised but kept quiet and waited for Luffy to continue. "I was wallowing in self-pity when he came along and talked some sense into me. He reminded me of the many things still need to be done, not to mention the dreams I still have to accomplish, for myself and for him. And most importantly he reminded me of who I'm fighting for. The many friends and companions who've put their faith and belief in me and helped me get this far. Giving up now would be a slap in the face of all their efforts. I did lost someone close to me but I cant let that drag me down. I like to believe I have people who care about me as much as I cared about Ace. So I'd like to believe that they would be just as sad as I was if I just gave up when I had a chance". Luffy finished directly a sincere and heartfelt smile to the people surrounding him. Hancock blushed profusely as seeing such a handsome smile on her love and went into her own little fantasy world whereas the others looked at the boy in admiration, happy that he was able to overcome his immense grief and come back to them. They were also touched that he valued them to such an extent and knew their feelings were the same. Rayleigh looked extremely proud at the young man. He put his hand on Luffy's shoulder and spoke to him.

"Thats a wonderful way to look at things Luffy-kun. I know how you feel and I can tell you're on the right track with the way you're thinking. Even so I can tell that something more happened. Am I right?". Rayleigh asked knowingly.

"Ossan, you sure are scary with how easily you can look through me. But you're right. You said I was asleep for 4 days, I guess that makes sense now that I think about it. I dont know if its normal but I had a strange experience. Even though I knew I was still asleep and I haven't fully recovered yet I was strangely...hmmm, aware? Is that the right word?". He answered. He seemed to be struggling to relay the strange event. Honestly he wasn't even sure of all the things that happened after Ace died. It could have been a hallucination or a dream but it felt strangely real. Whatever happened though, helped him realize a few things that need to be set straight.

"Lucid. The word you're looking for is lucid. Its when people sometimes have dreams but are fully aware of their surroundings and happenings". Rayleigh said. Luffy snapped his fingers in realization.

"Yeah, thats what happened. It was strange. I knew I didn't wake up yet but still I felt fully awake and it gave me time to think. From the things that have happened from when I was young and what happened during the course of my journey so far. Four days is a lot time to have to think for yourself and go over all the 'what if's' and 'I wish i did this' kind of theories. I guess all that time spent thinking kind of put things into perspective for me. Truth be told I want to cry, I want to be sad, but I know that isn't going to help me any. I'll take my time to grieve but I have to move on and be strong. Thats what my brother would have wanted for me. Thats why all that time spent thinking have put things into perspective for me and made me come to a realization". Luffy said in complete seriousness. The others were a little awed at this 'new' Luffy. They were used to him being childish and hyper, seeing this serious side of him made them realize that he was forced to mature after enduring the kind of pain he did. It was a little sad that the energetic and fun loving boy they've all come to adore was growing uo so fast but at the same time they realized that this would only help him in the harsh environment he is going to experience in the coming years.

"I can see you've taken things seriously and I can tell you've reached some conclusion. So, what do you want to do now?". Asked Rayleigh in all seriousness. Now was the time to see whether Luffy knows whats needed to be done. Luffy took a while to settle his thoughts. He looked up at Rayleigh with fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"What I want is to see my friends again. What I want is to get back on my ship and go on more fun adventures with them". Luffy exclaimed passionately. Rayleigh nodded in understanding but an undertone of disappointment can be detected. He was happily surprised however by Luffy's next words.

"As much as I want that to happen I know that right now, its not what I need". Jinbei and Hancock looked shocked as did the others, except Rayleigh. They knew how badly Luffy wanted to re-unite with his nakama. He has said so on many occasions. They've come to realize how much he cherishes the bonds he creates and knew the bonds he had with his crew were unbreakable. So hearing such words from him were a little unsettling and it worried them, especially Hancock.

She remembered the time before she got to know him and fell in loove with him, how he profusely begged her, on his knees even, and threw away his pride and dignity in order to obtain a ship to leave the island to find his nakama. She remembered the look of complete and utter joy plastered upon his face when she agreed to lend him said ship. Although at the time she felt sad at the thought of him leaving and never seeing him again. However fate decided to flip the proverbial table of his reunion and throw the boy into the whirlwind of events that culminated in the loss of his brother and his death for almost 13 minutes. Of course he fought through that and knowing him as well as she thought she did, the first thing he would do was ask to find his crew and re-unite with them epecially after going through such an experience. She felt he needed them now more than ever(although she did wish from the depths of her heart that he would need her the same sometime in the future). However he seemed to be a man who never failed to surprise those around him. The fact that he seemed so serious about it was even more alarming.

"I don't understand Luffy. You've been desperate to find your crew since I first met you. I thought for sure after all that has happened that you would want to be with them". Hancock stated with an unusually solemn expression directed at Luffy. All traces of her fan-girl self disappeared and she was now serious and stern. This was truly the face of the cool and indomitable 'Pirate Empress'. After witnessing her slightly eccentric behaviour around him for the most part made Luffy almost forget that underneath all those layers she puts up lies a fierce and powerful warrior, one which reach the ranks of the Shichibukai. He couldn't help but be captivated by her even if it was only a few seconds. After which he regained his composure before taking on a serious and slightly self-deprecating expression.

"You're right, I really do want to see them. More than anything. But I've also realized that it wont help the situation at all. I'm weak. After thinking it over I've realized how weak I am". Luffy spoke those words which are so uncharacteristic of him. He would usually make a declaration about being 'Pirate King' and laugh that silly way he usually does but here he was calling himself weak. It was unfathomable. Jinbei who fought beside him and saw his strength first hand wanted to object.

"Luffy-kun don't be ridiculous. You are strong, I've seen that for myse-". He was cut off from his little attempt to reassure Luffy by the man himself.

"Jinbei please...let me finish. I used to think of myself as strong. I didn't have much else to boast about. Being raised by mountain bandits, strength was all that mattered. I came to the Grand Line with a crew of 5 on a small ship, armed with a devil fruit and thought I could take on the world. And I did for the most part. I don't mean to brag but how many other rookies can claim to have defeated 2 members of the Shichibukai, saved a country from civil war, defeat a man called God and crush the most powerful and feared assassin from the governments CP9, not forgetting to mention sinking the World Governments judicial island, Enies Lobby all within a few months of their journey". Luffy continued his monologue with a fond smile as he recounted the many achievements of him and his crew during their journey. However he took on a more solemn countenance as he continued.

"While all those look like good achievements and make me seem really strong, in the end thats all a lie. All those battle I fought drove me to the brink of death, I had to struggle barely crawled my way out of them. My crew was in just as much danger. It was only thanks to my devil fruit abilities that I miraculously survived. In the end you can say that I did pull through and those experiences have made me a better person sure, I did win against all odds. But now, looking back...it all seems so hollow. While I consider myself strong, I don't think I'm as strong as I could or should be. Actually a better way of saying that is that I'm not as strong as I need to be. Thats what I meant when I said when I'm weak". Luffy finished his little tirade with a downcast expression. The others looked to be contemplating what they just heard. Although they wanted to refute his self-deprecating views aimed at himself they didn't know the full story of Monkey D. Luffy, having only known him a short while. They chose silence over any sudden remarks that could be insensitive to the boys current situation. Rayleigh though was happy at this development. He was a little worried about Luffy and if he would be prepared for whats to come especially with Whitebeard dead and the world thrown to chaos. He thought he may have a tough job trying to persuade him to agree to his proposal, but now though it seem his worries were unfounded. Luffy found the path he wanted to take on his own. He couldn't help but feel a little proud at the emotional maturity the boy seems to be going through. He patted him on the shoulder and nodded at him to continue. He knew the boy needed to get this of his chest.

"When I was young my Jii-chan looked after me, I didn't know my mother or father, and he always raised me with the mentality of joining the Marines. I never questioned it much being a little boy as I didn't really care. Then came the day that Shanks and his crew came to my home town. They all seemed so much larger than life compared to the little boy I was. Hahaha I thought they were the coolest guys. Shanks took the time to talk and even play with me. He ended up saving my life and giving me his straw hat with the promise of returning it to him someday. Its what set me on the road to be a pirate. I wanted to be someone great just like him". Luffy said with a tone filled with admiration for the famous 'Red Hair' Shanks. The others were quiet and choose to let him express the feelings he needed to. He sadly looked at the famous straw hat in his hands and continued.

"Looking back at how I spent the 10 years since meeting him I realize I didn't try as hard to improve myself as I should have. Most of my days were spent fooling around in the woods instead of actually doing things that could actually help me achieve my dream. I would always remember Ace telling me to read more or learn proper manners but I always laughed it off and continued goofing off. I regret not listening to him now. I can't help but think, maybe if I tried more or trained herder I would be stronger, strong enough to have saved Ace". His tone was soft and filled with regret and the others felt symapthy for the poor boy. He seemed so broken.

"Luffy..". Hancock whispered to herself. It was hard for her to see the man she loved like this. But she knew him well enough to know that he will persevere.

"I came to the Grand Line with a flimsy resolve, completely clueless to the world around me. I thought having a devil fruit made me invincible. I thought always shouting about being 'Pirate King' would convince people I was the real deal. In reality, I may have been trying to convince myself. I put my crew in danger and made a lot of reckless decisions which ended up hurting them more times than most. Although I have all those regrets, too many of them to count actually, I'm not going to let them weigh me down. I've been given a second chance at life so to speak. My eyes have been open to the truth of the world. My ignorance has cost me too much already. I want to change that. The fight on the Sabody Archipelago showed me already. We are not ready for the New World. All the previous fights were won by the skin of our teeth. We would be slaughtered in the New World. It a place we know nothing about and after everything thats happened I don't want to recklessly rush in with no knowledge and hope we make it out. We need to be better. I need to be better. Oh my, I seem to have gone way off topic hehehe...sorry about that, just needed to get it off my chest. So anyway, to answer your question Hancock, while I do desperately want to see my crew...as I am now, I'm no good to them. Especially now that I've lost my devil fruit powers. I'm weaker, and as captain, I need to be strong enough to protect them should the need arise. Also after my little performance in the war with my temporary alliance with Whitebeard add in to the fact that the world knows my connection to Ace and who my father is, people will be after us, marines and pirate alike, to make a name for themselves. I'm not strong enough to get them through. I need to be better, stronger, faster, smarter. I just don't know how to go about doing that". Luffy finished, balling his fists tightly whilst making a frustrated expression.

"HAHAHA I thought I might have to hit you over the head and kidnap you to convince you. I'm glad you came to the same conclusion as I did". Rayleigh laughed heartily.

"Eh?". Was Luffy's intelligent response. The others were looking at Rayleigh like he grew a second head.

"Why do you think I'm here Luffy-kun?". Rayleigh posed this question to Luffy as he wiped the tear from his eye due to laughing so hard.

"Well to be honest I have no idea". Was Luffy's sheepish response.

"Come to think of it, you told us how you got here but not why you came in the first place". Hancock said in a frosty tone while narrowing her eyes at Rayleigh.

Rayleigh noticing the danger signs flashing quickly put his arms up in a placating manner. He knew women well enough to know he needs to start talking quick if he doesn't want to lose important parts of his body.

"Easy there Hancock I only came here because I felt the same way as young Luffy-kun did. I watched them fight on Sabody and I watched him during the war. I believe Luffy-kun is a wonderful captain. As a man who was best friends with the former 'Pirate King' I know a great treasure when I see it. I know Luffy-kun has the potential for greatness. He will reach the height of this world and stand atop as the King. I have absolute belief in that. But as he is now, that potential is being wasted. That's why I want to help. To give him the tools to aid him and nurture him in becoming the greatest. That's the reason I'm here. Luffy-kun, you said you know what you need to do but don't know how to go about doing it, right. You don't need to worry about that anymore. I've already made a plan to take you as my apprentice and train you in the skills you'll need. I was a little worried coming here because I wasn't sure how to convince you to accept my proposal. I see now I didn't need to do anything". Said Rayleigh. Luffy was shocked. The first mate of the 'Pirate King' wanted to train him. It seemed too good to be true. Right at the point in his life that he wanted to be better and he wanted to improve, ine of the most legendary pirates to ever live offered to take him under his wing. He really started to question his unbelievable luck.

"So what do you say, will you accept my help and my training?". Rayleigh asked with a shit-eating-grin on his face, already knowing what the response will be.

"Is that a trick question? To learn from the first mate of the 'Pirate King' is like a dream come true. I'm starting to think lady luck has a crush on me. Of course I accept! This is just what I need to get stronger to protect my friends! Especially now that I don't have a devil fruit to constantly rely on". Luffy exclaimed as he fist pumped with a large grin on his face. The others around him smiled. Even though he went through so much he still had some of that child-like innocence. It made them happy to see he didn't change all that much.

"Speaking of your devil fruit. I have it right here". Rayleigh said those shocking words in a carefree manner as he picked up the chest at his side and opened it to reveal an round purple fruit with 'S' like swirls all over it. The others looked shocked. They definitely realized that Rayleigh was one crazy old dude. Luffy on the other hand looked at the fruit with nostalgia.

"Its been almost 10 years since I last saw it but thats definitely the Gomu Gomu no Mi". Luffy said fondly. His statement backing up Rayleigh's claims.

"Rayleigh-san, how on earth did you get the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I thought devil fruits randomly re-spawn when the user dies. Shouldn't that fruit be in a random location somewhere in the world?'. Was the question Jinbei asked with a muddled and confused expression on his face. The others, including Luffy looked curious to know as well.

"HAHAHA very well. Luffy-kun! Listen closely, this will be my first lesson as your teacher. Its true that devil fruits re-spawn into the world after the previous user dies, however it's not as random as people believe. There is a definite pattern that it follows that can be exploited if need be. You see every devil fruit has an ordinary fruit base. Apples, bananas, grapes etc. There are hundreds, thousands maybe even millions of different kinds of devil fruits, some haven't even been discovered yet. However, like I said, they all have a regular fruit as its base so to speak. This Gomu Gomu no Mi, from the looks of it, has the shape of an apple. So we can conclude that its base fruit is an apple. Now when a devil fruit user dies, lets take Luffy-kun for example, the power of his Gomu Gomu no Mi will reform in the apple, which is the base fruit of his devil fruit, that is closest to him. Think back to when Luffy-kun died for those 13 minutes, Hancock and the rest brought a large collection of food for him to eat when he recovered. I noticed that straight away and inspected the fruits that were brought. Thats how I retrieved the Gomu Gomu no Mi. And that my dear kids concludes today lesson of Devil Fruits 101". Rayleigh's explanation shocked and impressed them, though the latter feeling quickly changed to a deadpan look after seeing the somewhat smug expression on his face.

"I had no idea". Stated Hancock, honestly awed at the rare piece of information just given.

"Me either..". Jinbei felt much the same.

"That's so cooool. Rayleigh no ossan you sure know a lot". Was Luffy's exuberant replay. He literally had stars in his eyes as he looked at Rayleigh. The latter didn't help the situation at all as he looked even more smug than before.

"Well...I am a legendary pirate". Was his nonchalant reply as he puffed out his chest and flicked back his hair.

"Stop screwing around and get to the point!". Hancock said as she hit him over the head while screaming at him with shark teeth.

"Sorry sorry, I got caught up in the moment. ***** ahem ***** Anyway, I have your devil fruit right here Luffy-kun. Do you want to eat it?". Was Rayleigh's question. Luffy stopped smiling after hearing that. He sad a serious look on his face as he contemplated his decision. Finally he smiled and looked at Rayleigh.

"I'm glad you were able to get this fruit back for me. Though I have no intention of eating it, I would like to ask if I can have it". He was smiling happily as he spoke.

"Luffy are you sure you don't want to eat it? It would help you greatly on your journey". Hancock asked him worriedly. She wanted her love to have every tool he could to make him stronger so he would eventually come back to her. Hearing him say that he didn't want to eat it was a little troubling. The others felt the same, they thought he would be happy to have his ability back. Rayleigh too was a little puzzled. He saved the fruit so Luffy can have his ability back and boost his power. He wasn't sure what Luffy was trying to do. He still handed the fruit to him though.

Luffy looked at the fruit fondly with a sincere smile on his face. "This fruit has helped me through so much in my life however I feel as though I've relied far too much on it that my own strength has decreased as a result. I actually ate this fruit by accident. I remember sitting next to Shanks on the bar talking and joking with him when I saw a tasty looking fruit. I ate it without thought and the next thing I know Shanks was shouting at me telling me that I ate a devil fruit and that I'd never be able to swim. He wasn't angry at me though, we eventually laughed it off. It was because I ate this fruit though that Shanks lost his arm. I was sinking in the ocean and he came and rescued me, as a result he left himself open to a sea-king who ripped off his arm". Luffy finished with a sad tone as he remembered those events. Hancock and Jinbei were shocked at finally knowing how such a powerful and legendary pirate lost his arm. They didn't expect Luffy to be at the heart of it. "Although he never held it against me, I've always felt guilty because of it. So as you can tell, I have a lot of regrets in eating this fruit as it was never my fruit to begin with. Now, I can finally return it to its rightful owner along with his hat when I see him. Right now, I want to get stronger and rely on my own body. Eventually if I come across a fruit I like I'll probably eat it. However I think the era of 'Straw Hat' Luffy the Rubberman is over. This is my new chance at life. I want to change and be a new and better person. Thats why I wont eat this fruit". He said this with his eyes burning with fierce determination.

"Well said Luffy-kun. I thought you would be happy to regain your powers but now I understand your determination. I'll make you stronger than you ever were with that devil fruit thats a promise. I actually thought because of your abilities you would recover much faster and we could put my plan into action but now we'll have to wait a few days till you're fully recovered". Rayleigh said while rubbing his chin in a contemplative manner. That caught Luffy's attention.

"What plan are you talking about?". Luffy asked with an interested expression on his face.

"Hoho well I see no harm in telling you. I planned on taking you back to Marineford to do a little ceremony for the dead so to speak. We will do a lap around the island, ring the ox bell and lay some flowers for those lost in the war. This is to tell the world that you're still alive and to make a statement as well. But the main purpose of doing this is to get a message to your crew. To let them know that you all will be taking a break from your journey to improve yourselves and prepare for the New World. I remember you all saying that you'd meet in 3 days at Shakki's bar. We need to change those '3 days' to '2 years'. This is for the purpose for you all to train and improves yourselves, mentally and physically, for the New World and come back better than ever. I was thinking we can do the message in the form of a temporary tattoo. So what are your thoughts on this?". Rayleigh asked him seriously. Luffy was a little taken aback by the thought of not seeing his crew for 2 years. He wanted to get stronger but he didn't think about what that would mean for the rest of his crew.

"I know that you said you would train me but what about them? How will they improve? I don't even know where they are". Luffy asked.

"I thought you might ask that. I actually do know where they are. The same way I knew where. The person who sent you flying to this island told me so". Rayleigh said with a smile.

"wha?!". Was the best reply Luffy could offer. He was extremely confused. Rayleigh in turn put on a serious expression as he looked at him.

"You may not realize this Luffy, but on the Sabody Archipelago when your crew were cornered by Kizaru and those pacifistas you had absolutely no hope to win. When Bartholomew Kuma sent you all flying he actually saved your lives. His actions allowed your crew to get out alive and live to fight another day. That was his last act as a human being as I'm sure you know by now that his personality was erased and he was turned into a human weapon". Rayleigh told him with all seriousness. He had come to have a great deal of respect for Kuma after his actions.

"But...why?". Luffy was even more confused than before. That just brought up more questions than actual answers.

"As for your crew mates, he sent them to places where they can get hands on training in their specialty skills to improve themselves. For example you cook is with your friend from the war Ivankov and your swordsman is on an island belonging to Dracule Mihawk, just to name a few. They are with people who can improve them and most importantly they are safe. So now I ask you again. You are the captain, the decision lies with you. What do you think of my plan?" Rayleigh asked him once again. Luffy thought about this for a while. It was a tough decision to make but in the end he steeled his resolve and decided.

"I want to get stronger. I want them to get stronger too. So we can be safer and face any challenges that come our way. Lets do it!" Was Luffy's fierce reply. Rayleigh was content with his young charge. His decision would mean a better chance to be the man he should be. The others looked impressed at this sudden turn of events too. Rayleigh then turned to Jinbei.

"Jinbei, could you stick around till he gets better. We're gonna need your help infiltrating Marineford and making an escape. Are you up for it?". Was his question.

"Anything to help Luffy-kun". Was Jinbeis immediate response. Rayleigh was impressed that Luffy could instill such loyalty in a man like Jinbei. Luffy looked at his new friend with a smile a on his face.

"Jinbei, thank you so much for everything. For helping escape Impel down and fighting the war and for saving my life too. Thank you". Luffy said with the utmost sincerity as a few tears threatened to spill.

Jinbei laughed heartily at him.

"There's no need for such words between friends Luffy-kun for I know that you would have done the same for me". Said Jinbei. Luffy happily nodded knowing what Jinbei said was true. Luffy then turned to Hancock and gave her a genuine smile that made her almost swoon, she was able to keep her composure though.

"Hancock". Luffy said her name with so much passion she was barely able to keep herself from fainting. "You've given me more help than I could ever ask for. You were willing to give me a ship to re-unite me with my crew, you even went againsts your own wishes to take part in this war just to give me the chance to break into Impel Down, not forgetting you gave me the key to my brothers handcuffs and now you're even taking a risk to keep me safe on your island. But most importantly, you gave me the chance to see my brother one last time. Although I lost him, it was thanks to you I was able to hear his last wishes which gave me strength to live on. I honestly don't know what I could ever do to repay you. Thank you, thank you so much". Luffy's speech was filled with such emotion that Hancock couldn't help but shed a tear.

"You don't have to thank me Luffy. Like Jinbei said, there's no need for such words between friends. I would do anything to help you. Always remember that". She said with such a sincere and genuine smile that amplified her beauty to such an extent that even an idiot like Luffy was affected, if the red dusting on his cheeks were anything to go by. Rayleigh and Jinbei just laughrd at Luffy's embarrassment, much to his annoyance. The rest of the day was spent joking around and having fun. Luffy was happy. Even though Ace was gone, he still had people he could call a family to help him through these times. He made a vow in his mind as he laughed at a joke Rayleigh told him.

' _ **I promise I'll get stronger. So I never have to know that feeling of losing someone important to me ever again!**_ '. Was his silent declaration.

 _ **END**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**_

 **I've been having some problems with my Internet connection so I wasn't able to upload the first 2 parts of the story. I was hoping to get some feedback to my story so far. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to go with it.**

 **This chapter will deal with the training and set the foundation for the skills he will show later on. There will be many time skips during the training in an attempt to get to the canon storyline. However there will be 2 extremely important events happening during the time skip that will affect the overall storyline which will cause it to diverge to a certain extent.**

 **Now I will not cover the Marineford return and ceremony, I'm just gonna skip it along with the crew reactions. They will all happen just the same with the exception of him not having Rubber powers and him not wearing his straw hat.**

 **Now...on to the chapter...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Training**_

Five days have passed since Luffy woke and decided to take Rayleigh's offer to train him for 2 years. Luffy finally regained his mobility and can now walk and run around as he used to, for the most part. They still wanted him to rest a few more days so he can be in top condition for their little excursion to Marineford. We find our hero sitting on the bank of the gulf next to Rayleigh, both with rod in hand doing some fishing. Jinbei decided to take an afternoon nap and was out cold in the tent. Luffy decided to take this time to ask about the training he would undergo.

"Ossan, I know you said you would train me, and I'm very grateful, but what exactly are we going to be doing?". Was his question.

"I wanted to wait till we got to our training spot to explain it to you by using a demonstration but I think it would be best to tell you from now so you'll be mentally prepared for what's to come. Well to be honest, I was originally going to teach you a certain skill you will need from now on that would have augmented your devil fruit powers. But now that you don't have it anymore, I've had to do some serious rethinking. The training I plan to give you now will be at least 5 times harder than I originally planned. But I guarantee you'll be stronger by the time I'm done with you". Said Rayleigh. Luffy just nodded. He was willing to be trained to the ground if it meant he'd be stronger.

"Now that you aren't a Rubberman anymore, the first thing I'm going to do is have you put on some bulk. I don't know if you know this but because of the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the properties of your body were stuck in a default state so to speak. Because rubber could always return to its original form, no matter how much you ate you would always keep the same physique. Most of the nutrients from the food you ate was burned off by the unnaturally high metabolism you had and as a result you've been growing at a much slower rate, height and physique wise. All that energy coursing through your body with nowhere to go made you almost unable to sit still which resulted in your hyper active behaviour. I'm sure you noticed you were never able to put on any muscle. Not to mention you're 17 and you're barley reaching 5 ft 7 inches. We're going to have you eat a proper diet to help you grow into a more impressive and powerful body that will enhance your fighting power. You're in the midst of puberty right now so you'll start gaining height normally. I'm estimating you'll hit an impressive groth spurt in the coming months". Rayleigh's explanation shocked Luffy to his core. He had no idea his ability was affecting him in such a way. He always ignored the fact that he didn't gain any weight as something 'mysterious'. Knowing what he knows now was a huge eye opener. As he thought about this Rayleigh continued his explanation.

"Bulking up will give you a more powerful physique to work with. But we don't want you to be too bulky. A lean and toned body type is what we're aiming for. You need to be strong and fast and agile as well. The first few weeks will concentrate on that not to mention weight and endurance training to build up your strength and stamina. Trust me when I say its going to be harsh. You'll probably wish death upon me after a few days. What we also want to work on is a more refined and polished fighting style. I noticed you're very good at adapting to your opponents, going so far as using their strengths and weaknesses against them. You have a sharp mind for battle but have no fighting style what so ever. You rely on your instincts all the time. Its not a bad quality to have but we're going to have to sand down the edges and teach to proper fighting styles to augment your already impressive battle instincts".

Luffy nodded as he made a mental note of all of this. He understood the need for a grueling training regiment and was prepared for it.

"And finally the most important skill that I wish to teach you and the original purpose of me coming to find you. I plan on teaching you how to harness a power known as 'Haki'". Said Rayleigh.

"'Haki?". Luffy repeated quizzically.

"Listen up well Luffy-kun. Haki is a power that dwells within everyone in the world. Presence. Fighting Spirit. Control. It is no different from the other senses normal humans have. But average humans don't even notice this power, or they may try to develop it their whole lives without success. Removing all doubt. That is strength". Luffy listened with rapture as Rayleigh explained this mysterious power. "Are you listening carefully?". Rayleigh asked as he opened his eyes to look at Luffy who just nodded his head enthusiastically. He was obviously deeply engrossed in Rayleigh's explanation.

"Good. I originally wanted to get to the training area first so that I could give a demonstration of the abilities as I explained them. However seeing as though our plans have been altered slightly, I don't mind explaining them to you in detail right now. So listen closely". Rayleigh said as he cleared his throat in preparation for his long explanation. "Haki is typically divided into 2 shades. The power to be sensitive to your opponent's presence. This is Kenbunshoku no Haki(Color of Perception). If you can master this power, you'll be able to discern both the location and the number of enemies outside your field of vision. It even allows you to predict what the enemy will do in the next moment". Rayleigh said as he held up a finger.

"Aah! I've seen that before. On Sky Island, they used a power like that called 'Mantra'". Luffy suddenly interjected as a lightbulb lit above his head.

"Correct. These powers are one in the same. So you have a rough idea as to how the ability works. That's good. Next up is Busoshoku no Haki(Color of Arms). This one is like putting on a coat of armor around a selected part of your body depending on your skill with it. Stronger armor will obviously increase your attack power as well". Stated Rayleigh as he encased his lest arm in Busoshoku haki. It took on a dark metallic sheen. Luffy had stars in his eyes seeing that one. Rayleigh just laughed at his apprentices excitable attitude. "However there is an even more important and useful part of this power. When fighting against devil fruit users, the Color of Arms is the only way to oppose them. Otherwise you must find a weakness in their individual powers. Even the freely flowing bodies of Logia-users which might otherwise seem invulnerable, can be struck normally by using it".

"Was this why you could touch Kizaru?" Luffy interrupted with a sudden thought after listening to the explanation. "So that means I could even hit Smokey or Aokiji from the Marines by using this?". He asked with profound interest. Rayleigh nodded his head, he was glad to see Luffy's growing interest in Haki.

"This power can be imbued into weapons too. Have you seen the archery of the Kuja Tribe?". Was Rayleigh's question.

"Yeah...I thought they were using steel arrows or something". Luffy replied visibly impressed. He remembered those deadly arrows, that almost impaled him multiple times, vividly.

"Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku. These are 2 types of Haki. However, a select few people in the world can utilize another kind of Haki". Ironically as he was explaining this a large sea-king rose from the ocean and snarled at them. Luffy recoiled at the sight of the ferocious creature. Rayleigh in the other hand just grinned. Now was his chance to show off and look cool to garner Luffy's full attention and respect. "Pay attention". He said. Luffy just looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he probably was.

Rayleigh turned to the beast calmly. He looked it over and narrowed his eyes at at. Exuding a Shockwave of some sort that caused the air around him to ripple. The sea-king had a look of absolute dread plastered on its face and started visibly sweating. After a few seconds its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it fainted. After a few more seconds it floated atop the surface of the water completely unconscious. Luffy's eyes were comically bulging at this point. That was one of the craziest things he's ever seen in his life. And he's seen a lot of crazy. Rayleigh smiled and turned to him to continue his explanation.

"This is the power to control your opponent, Haoshoku no Haki(Color of the Conqueror). Many people who have made a name for themselves in this world...possess this power hidden within them. However while the Color of the Conqueror can be controlled, it cannot be trained. It is the very spirit of the user. The only way to strengthen it is to strengthen one's own mental strength". Rayleigh explained.

"Ah! That's what you used back at the Auction House!". Luffy exclaimed as he finally solved on of the mysteries in his mind. Rayleigh nodded.

"I'm sure you've experienced it already. Your potential as a Conqueror is already awakening". Rayleigh stated as he patted Luffy on the shoulder.

Luffy was shocked to know that he had that kind of power within him. But then he thought back to Marineford when Ace was about to be executed and he unconsciously let out a burst of power. He didn't realize what it was at that time, but now he knew.

"But you should refrain from using it until you've got it completely under control. Otherwise, you'll end up affecting innocent bystanders around you". Rayleigh warned him.

"I've seen this power before though. Jii-chan used it a lot when he used to hit me over the head. I've always wondered why it hurt when I was supposed to be a Rubberman". Luffy realized. "Also I've seen Shanks use it a lot. When he saved me from that sea-king all those years ago I think he used Haoshoku no Haki". He said while deep in thought.

"Correct. You look up to Shanks a lot don't you. You'll be interested to know that he made his way to the top of the pirate world purely on the strength of his Haki alone. To this day he is one of the most proficient users of Haki. And in case you were wondering, I am very much the same. So use that as motivation to know that with this power, if mastered, you can stand atop the pirate world". Rayleigh encouraged him. Luffy was now even more pumped up to learn Haki. He was determined to brige the gap in strength that has opened up between him and the rest of his competitors. He was curious about something so he posed a question to Rayleigh.

"Ossan, you said that Haoshoku no Haki is only possessed by a rare number of individuals. Who else beside you and I have it". Luffy asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side.

"Hmmm lets see. Of the top of my head I can say for sure that you've already met 4 people with this power. Myself of course. Then there's Shanks, Whitebeard and of course Hancock". Rayleigh said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Ehh! Hancock has it too!? That must mean she's really strong!". Luffy shouted in shock. Rayleigh just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course she's strong, she didn't become on of the Shichibukai by luck. Don't be fooled because she's always nice to you. Boa Hancock is a fearsome warrior and I dare say probably the most powerful woman in the world. They don't call her the 'Pirate Empress' for nothing you know". Rayleigh stated in a scolding tone. Luffy just gulped and nodded his head frantically. He had no idea she was that powerful. All this time he's been messing with her and calling her ridiculous nicknames. He could have been killed. He made a mental note to never seriously piss Hancock off.

"Anyway, back on topic. I originally intended to teach you just the basics of Haki and then have you learn and adapt it to your Devil Fruit powers afterward. But now that you've lost them, haki is going to have to be your primary weapon. Which means I'm going to have to drill into you the basics, which normally would have taken me 2 years or so, in a few weeks. The training is going to be harsh and brutal. I'm not even sure if its possible to master Haki within 2 years. But I know you're a man that defies common sense. You'll need to have unbelievable strength of will to survive this and come out fully prepared. If you want to back out, now is the time. Are you sure you're prepared to do this?". Rayleigh asked him in all seriousness.

Luffy just lifted his head and stared Rayleigh right in the eye without flinching. Rayleigh could see the hunger and determination to get stronger and to prove himself buringing in Luffy's eyes. He nodded once, strongly, and thats all the confirmation theat Rayleigh needed. No words needed to be spoken.

"Once we get to the island that will be our training spot, all communication will be cut off from the outside world. So if you want to take anything with you or have anything to say do it now". Rayleigh stated.

"Eh? You mean I wont be able to see Hancock and the other Kuja warriors? I was hoping to get to know them a little better if we ever took any time off to rest". Luffy stated glumly.

Rayleigh rubbed his chin in thought at that. Suddenly a light bulb went off above his head and he smiled mischievously.

"Very well, I will allow some visitors from time to time. It will do you good to see people you consider friends to remind you why you're doing what you're doing. It will help strengthen your resolve. Also I may send you on missions if the chance arises. Maybe hijacking a Marine warship or something. Just to test how strong you are". Rayleigh contemplated. While Luffy was happy that he would occasionally get to see his friends, he looked at Rayleigh as if he grew a second head when he casually mentioned hijacking a warship.

' _ **This guy is definitely crazy. And that says a lot coming from me**_ '. Luffy thought to himself.

"Anything else you'd like to ask?". Rayleigh questioned Luffy, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Actually yeah there is. It's a little embarrassing but could you teach me about history and culture and all that other stuff. You seem to know a lot, like your explanation about the Devil Fruits. I didn't really have a formal education so I'm not the smartest guy around. But I want to learn more. I don't want to just train my body but my mind as well. I was also thinking that I'll need a weapon now. I can't really see myself using a pistol. So maybe a sword". Luffy questioned hesitantly. Rayleigh looked at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Luffy flushed in embarrassment, thinking Rayleigh was making fun of him.

"Bastard! I'm being serious here and you're laughing at me". Luffy scowled at him. Rayleigh finally calmed down after a few minutes and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Relax Luffy-kun. I wasn't laughing at you. I was merely happy that you asked me to educate you along with training your body. Knowledge is power. And in this world knowing the right information can be the difference between life and death. I'll teach you all that i know form language, history, math, etiquette as well as the knowledge of Devil Fruits and the structure od the Marines and the World Government. It's important to know these things and I'm glad to see you taking the initiative. Regarding the use of a weapon, I think its a great idea. I just happen to be a swordsman myself so I'll teach you how to effectively wield a sword like a true swordsman should". Said Rayleigh. Luffy smiled happily at that. Things were looking good for him. He would make the most of this opportunity given to him.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

(This point in the story is after the Marineford infiltration where Luffy sends his message to his crew. It happened much the same so I didn't see any point to write it out again. So continue reading knowing that the crew received the message and are all taking strides to improve themselves as well, much like in the anime)

"Here he comes". Said Jinbei as he stood on the rail of the Kuja pirate ship anchored in the middle of the sea. A dark shadow can be seen in the water when suddenly a whale shark emerges. Jinbei jumps off the rail and onto it's back. The then turns to face the ship.

"Jinbei! Thanks for everything you've done for me!". Shouted Luffy as he stood on the deck watching his friend about to leave.

"I am the one who ought to be thanking you. You listened to my plea and helped me escape from Impel Down, allowing me to live on, though in a shameful manner. I cannot thank you enough". Jinbei expressed his gratitude as he bowed his head in thanks.

"I thought we agreed that there's no need for that between friends". Luffy said. "If you hadn't been there, I might never have made it to Marineford. Raise your head". He stated with a happy smile as he and Jinbei continued to stare at one another. Eventually Jinbei too smiled.

"I suppose so. And I might have the chance to help you again someday. With that said, let us meet again in 2 years, at Fishman Island! I am looking forward to the day when you and your crew arrive!" Shouted Jinbei.

"Sure!" Was Luffy's exuberant response as he watched Jinbei leave. As he was waving, Hancock peeked at Luffy from behind Aphelandra, whom she was using to shyly hide from him.

"Luffy, I'm so glad you've recovered. Your hands, your smile, and all of your carefree gestures...They all make my heart pound with excitement. At this rate, I might actually die from excitement!" Hancock said happily with a dreamy expression on her face as she dramatically fell to her knees. "I feel dizzy". She said as Rayleigh looked over to her.

"Are you alright Hancock?". He asked as Luffy's attention was also drawn to the woman. She finally snapped out of her fantasy and tried to regain her composure.

"*ahem* You need not worry about me". She said as calmly as she could with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I'd like to go to our training ground immediately. Can you turn the ship around?" Asked Rayleigh.

"V-Very well! Set the ships course for Ruskaina Island!" Ordered Hancock.

"Hai! Hebi Hime-Sama!" Was the enthusiastic reply for her crew.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Along the calm belt just northwest of the Island of Women lay the uninhabited island of Ruskaina. This is were we find Monkey D. Luffy and Rayleigh with the Kuja pirates docked near the shore.

"This island is ideal. Its called the Island of 48 Seasons. It's a ruthless island where the season changes once a week". Rayleigh said to Luffy.

"Really?" Luffy asked at he scoped out the island.

"Luffy, I will bring you food from the Island of Women each and every day!" Hancock stated whilst blushing profusely.

"What, seriously, Hancock?" Asked Luffy excitedly. "In that case, I'd like that special dish of yours, the Gorgon whatever-it-was! That was delicious!" He shouted happily. All the while Hancock shyly skittered backwards till she was hiding behind a large rock.

"O-Of course...". Was her timid reply as she peeked at him from behind the rock cutely. This gesture caused the Kuja pirates to squeal loudly at the adorable behavior of their fearsome captain. "I will provide you with as much of your favorite things as you could ever want. And that was the 10th time you called me by my name! I-Is this what engagement is like?" Hancock questioned herself with her hands on her cheeks, blushing profusely as steam rose from her face.

"It is nyot! And why do you keep moving backwards? You said you were myarried earlier, did you nyot?". Nyon-baa questioned her with a deadpan expression and a large sweat drop. Rayleigh took this time to speak up.

"Hancock, you csn't spoil him like that. I originally didn't want any of the women to set foot on this island while Luffy-kun is training. However he has stated that he would like to see you at times. Seeing as how the training it going to be a lot more brutal then I originally planned I agreed to that condition as it would help relieve some of the stress he's going to be under. However, you can only visit once per week. And as for food, Luffy-kun can catch all he needs here on this island. If he cant do at least that much, he wont be able to survive. This is all for his benefit!". Rayleigh stated strongly. Hancock, who looked like she was ready to murder Rayleigh when he started his explanation gradually lost her anger and reverted to blushing like a school girl. Especially after hearing the part about Luffy wanting to see her, which she totally took out of context.

"For Luffy's benefit..". She whispered to herself. "Then I shall endure it!". She dreamily said while blushing and holding her cheeks. Much to the chagrin of Nyon-baa. Her emotions then did a complete 180 at she looked at him seriously. "But Rayleigh, this island is Truly dangerous. If anything happens to him...".she pleaded.

"The training would be pointless if nothing ever happened. If you're worried then pray for his safety. Let's go, Luffy-kun". Said Rayleigh. Luffy nodded and followed him into the island as the Kuja pirates wished him luck. He happily waved back at them.

' _ **Luffy...Please be safe'.**_ Were Hancocks final thoughts as she watched him disappear into the forest.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

After Rayleigh spent a few minute telling Luffy the history of the island and the fact that there are at least 500+ beasts that are stronger than him, they arrived at a clearing with what looked like a large white radish sticking out of the ground surrounded by a collection of upward pointing rocks around it in a circular manner.

"This is the safest place on the island. The only place the beasts stay away from. Remember that, It may save your life one day". Rayleigh told him.

Luffy took a moment to himself. He thought about what was about to happen and what he wanted to achieve. When he finally solidified his resolve, he walked over to the tree and unhooked the straw hat from his waist. Incidentally, from the time he woke, almost a week ago, he hasn't worn the hat. He took the straw hat and placed it on one of the rock. Next he took the chest containing the Gomu Gomu no Mi and did the same. Rayleigh looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to wear that hat?". He asked. Luffy was quiet for a while till he finally turned back to answer him. He smiled fondly at the hat as he spoke.

"This hat represents the promise that put me on the path to becoming a pirate. It has filled me with hope and ambition for years. It helped me in times of need and in times of distress. It represented my greatest ambition. To be recognized by the man I look up to. But now I realize how foolish I've been. The moment he put this hat on my head was the moment he acknowledged me and my dream. It was his way of showing me his support. But now, I've found a new ambition, I still want to meet him and fulfill that promise. But being strong enough to protect my nakama and having many adventures with them is what I truly desire now. Hopefully I can help everyone fulfill their individual dreams along the way. Hopefully, I can return that hat along with the Devil Fruit to Shanks before I re-unite with my crew in 2 years. By then, I'll be a new man. Like I said before, 'Straw Hat' Luffy died a week or so ago. This is the new Luffy, no more Rubberman, no more straw hat. My resolve has been renewed and I've been given a second chance and I'm going to make the most of it. I will be the 'Pirate King'. Anything less is unacceptable!". Luffy passionately stated his new ambition. Rayleigh couldn't help but feel proud. Although he never had any children, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what having a son felt like. "So with that said, Ossan, I'll be in your care". Said Luffy.

"That's no good Luffy-kun. You should call me Rayleigh-sensei or Shishou". Said Rayleigh.

"I'll be in your care, Shishou!". Luffy stated once again and he prepared to tackle his training head on.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

It's been 3 grueling months for Luffy since he started training on Ruskaina. He realized quickly that Rayleigh was a real slave driver. His days stared out by waking up early in the morning, before the sun was out, to run laps around the island. Most of those resulted in him running for his life after being spotted by wild beast hoping to make him their breakfast. The would then eat a hearty breakfast filled with meat fish and vegetables to give him the nutrients and energy needed to sustain him through his workout. He then proceeded to perform squats, sit-ups, push-ups and other basic exercises to bulid his stamina. He would then move on to weight lifting heavy rocks and boulders of varying sizes after which he would punch and kick them to build up his endurance, strength and pain tolerance. Rayleigh would then call him for lunch and educate him to the ways of the world from history, languages, math, etiquette etc. He would also regularly test his knowledge while he was doing his morning exercises. Rayleigh would then show him different forms and katas for martial arts and kendo. They would then proceed to fight mock battles to see how well he picked it up. His day would finally end with Haki training which came to him almost naturally. Rayleigh was worried that 2 years wouldn't be enough but Luffy surprised him with his natural aptitude for Haki. After a few weeks he mastered the basics perfectly and has been progressing at an astonishing rate. Rayleigh had no doubt by the time he was done, Luffy would be an absolute power house. They would then have dinner and Luffy would meditate before he slept. That process has been repeated daily for the past 3 months.

Once a week Hancock would come to visit Luffy and they would just talk and have fun joking around. This helped greatly in easing the stress he felt from his training. It also resulted in him and Hancock growing even closer as the days went by.

Physically, Luffy has grown quiet a bit. From the short scrawny boy he started out as he now stands at 5 ft 8 and a half inches and still growing. He also put on quite a bit of muscle as his body is thicker compared to before but not too bulky. He has a lean and lithe figure which looks powerful as well as agile. His face matured a lot as well. He lost the baby fat he once had making his jawline look a lot more defined. His eyes have narrowed to as well making him look a lot sharper and more intimidating. All in all, Luffy was well on his way to becoming a power house if he kept going at the rate he has been.

 _ **(Time Skip...Again)**_

8 more months have passed and Luffy truly started coming into his own as a young man. He now stood at an impressive and intimidating 6 ft tall with a muscular and extremely well defined body that looked like it was carved out of stone. His strength and endurance increased exponentially and he is quite proficient with a sword in hand. He also is a lot calmer compared to before. And the way he speaks is a lot more eloquent. Rayleigh really did well in educating him and Luffy now has a vast library of knowledge to call upon. His proficiency is even more unbelievable and he can now fight Rayleigh seriously for quite a while. He has more strength now than he ever did before. His relationship with Hancock also progressed in leaps and bounds. As a young man at the height of puberty he started having some real issues around Hancock. Luckily after Rayleigh had 'the talk' with him and passed on his vast knowledge in dealing with women, Luffy and Hancock was finally able to progress their relationship to the level of being lovers, much to the joy of Hancock. Progress was going smoothly for the young captain as we now find him sitting around the campfire with a contemplative look on his face. Rayleigh noticed this and questioned him.

"Luffy-kun, Is there something bothering you?". He asked.

"Ah Shishou, it nothing like that. It's just that recently I've been wondering about my family. I know who my father and my grandfather are. They both have their own lives and their own ambitions so I'm not too worried about them. It's just that after being around so many women lately, I cant help but wonder who my mother is". Luffy stated with a troubled expression. It's a question thats been plaguing him lately and he wants to know. "Jii-chan never made any mention of her. The only other person that I know that might know of her is Ivankov and even he never made any mention of it or even ask me. It makes me curious. I wonder what kind of person she was?". He pondered. Rayleigh looked at him with a bit of sympathy. Having spent almost a year with him, he has come to view Luffy as a son. He would nothing more than to help him in this plight of his. As he thought this he was struck with a sudden idea. He grinned. Luffy knew that meant Rayleigh probably came up with some crazy plan that might get him killed. He just sighed.

"Luffy-kun, I think I can help you with your little problem. You know that the Marine HQ has been moved to the old G1 base in the New World Right? That being said a lot of the personal and birth records will stay in Marineford because its closer to Mariejoa. In a few months when you're ready, I want you to break into the records room and find out the details surrounding your birth". Rayleigh finished with a nod and a smile. Confident that his plan would work. Luffy just stared at him, too tired to call this old man a crazy bastard, for the 50th time. He just nodded his head knowing he will have to do it anyway no matter how much he protests. He continued eating his meal while inwardly excited at the prospect of knowing about his mother.

 _ **END**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:**_

 **Hopefully this will be the last chapter in the training arc. I plan on cramming Luffy's new devil fruit powers, him finding the truth about his family, getting a badass new sword and meeting Shanks all into this 1 chapter. I know I've been rushing it and I ask your forgiveness, I don't really want to spend too much time on the time skip. So This chapter might feel rushed too. Luffy and Hancocks relationship was done off-screen as well. I didn't originally plan on that but I just couldn't find a way to fit it while training. Don't worry though there will be a lot of moments between them in the future. As for Luffy's mom, she wont have a big role but her lineage is what will affect the outcome and influence of Luffy's character. Some of you might already have an idea as to what she might be so it will be revealed later to the crew once they re-unite. For now though it will just be a foreshadowing.**

 **On to the Story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 _ **Chapter 3: New Ability, Luffy Discovers His Past, Meeting With Shanks.**_

It's been a few days since Rayleigh's crazy plan and Luffy can be seen prowling Ruskaina on the hunt for their lunch. The creatures of the island now know the stay away from him. When he first came to the island Rayleigh told him there were at least 500 beasts stronger than him. Now though after Rayleigh's grueling training, he stands on top as the undisputed boss of the island. He can easily defeat any number of creatures, they found that out the hard way. And so, the fights became a bit boring to him.

As he continued his walk, he looked around carefully and realized that he'd never been to this part of the island before. He was a little excited to see what was in store for him here but after a few minutes, he stopped dead in his tracks. They reason being that his attention was completely captured by a strange fruit hanging at the top of a tall tree. It was a strange color with strange swirls all over it. Without a doubt, that was a Devil Fruit. He couldn't believe his luck. He quickly ascended the tree with inhuman speed and agility and snatched the fruit. He looked closely at it. It was a beautiful shade of blue almost azure in color. It also had strange swirls on it that almost resembled lightning bolts. Luffy thought hard but he couldn't recognize the fruit. His education at the hands of Rayleigh made him extremely knowledgeable about the ways of the world. This is one of those aspects in action. After their little show at Marinefore before they arrived at Ruskaina, Luffy stole a book detailing the different Devil Fruits and how to identify them written by Dr. Vegapunk.

He rushed back to the camp, at a speed that most humans would be hard pressed to follow, with the fruit in hand. He was eager to discover what secrets this little fruit held and if it could be the kind he would want to eat. After covering an impossibly large distance in a few minutes, he burst into the clearing at his camp with Rayleigh looking at him curiously. He then noticed the fruit in Luffy's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have there Luffy-kun?". Was the obvious question as he watched Luffy look through his bag.

"It's a Devil Fruit I found hanging from a tree at the far end of the island. I'm having trouble identifying it though". Was his hurried response as he pulled out his book and sifted through it. After a minute or so of reading, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Well, what is it?". Rayleigh asked curiously.

"Holy Shit! If I'm reading this right, and I am by the way, then this is the Goro Goro no Mi. The logia-class lightning Devil Fruit!". Luffy exclaimed. Rayleigh's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline when he heard that. That was an extremely powerful Devil Fruit. It was one of the strongest even amongst the logia-class fruits.

"Well...Are you going to eat it?". Was the million Beli question. Luffy just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Am I going to eat it? Hmmm...Gee let me think about that..OF COURSE I'M GOING TO EAT IT!". Luffy shouted comically with shark teeth in his mouth. Rayleigh just sweat dropped at his apprentice.

"This is an extremely rare and powerful fruit. I would be crazy not to eat it. It will also help me in ranged combat not to mention enhance my speed and other abilities I might be able to squeeze out of it. There's not much of a downside to eating it. It's strange though, about a year and a half ago I fought and beat the guy who had this ability on Sky Island. How did it end up here?". Luffy pondered.

"If I had to guess I would say that he attempted to leave Sky Island but ended up here on Ruskaina. You can't really plot a course when you're falling from the sky. He probably ended up stuck on this island and starved to death. The animals probably devoured his corpse shortly afterward". Rayleigh nonchalantly explained as he took a bit of his meat.

"That was really morbid. Anyway, rest in peace Enel. Your fruit will be put to good use. Itadakimasu!". Luffy said as he started to eat the strange fruit. After it was completely devoured he sat still for a moment. Suddenly his body started spasming and he fainted. Rayleigh was at his side immediately, checking him over. When he discovered nothing was wrong he just sat back and waited for Luffy to wake up. He only had to wait a few minutes for Luffy to start stirring. With a groan he picked himself up off the floor and sat on a rock near Rayleigh.

"Well, how do you feel?". Asked Rayleigh. Luffy opened his eyes and looked at Rayleigh. Once he did Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at this new development and Luffy spoke.

"Aside from feeling a little dizzy I feel fine. This didn't happen with the Gomu Gomu no Mi, though I guess the difference is that a logia changes the flow of the body at a fundamental level. Why? Do I look any different?". Asked Luffy as he looked himself over.

"Not really. You look pretty much the same if you don't count the face that your eyes are now azure in color". Replied Rayleigh with amusement lacing his voice.

"Huh!?". Luffy hurriedly went to the river to check if what Rayleigh said was true. And then he was it. His eyes really did change color. They were now a bright azure and they seemed to glow with power. He was a little entranced by it.

"How did this happen?". He questioned Rayleigh.

"Probably a side-effect of eating that Devil Fruit. It's not really that strange when you think about it. I think it looks good on you. Hancock is probably going to love it". Rayleigh slyly replied to him with a teasing tone. Luffy flushed with embarrassment. He decided to test his new powers. He held out his hand and pointed it toward a tree nearby and willed lightning to shoot from it. A large streak of azure colored lighting shot out of his hand at a fast rate and flew toward the tree, vaporising it in the process. Luffy just looked at his hand in shock. Even Rayleigh was visibly impressed at the display of power.

"OK, I definitely made the right decision". Was Luffy's awed response.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Its been 5 months since Luffy ate the Goro Goro no Mi and he has gained master level proficiency with it. He practices daily with his ability. Of course he hasn't neglected his other aspects of training and has improved even further with those which have been augmented greatly by his Devil Fruit powers.

The first thing he had to do was get control of his new logia body. He can now activate it instinctively like most others who've mastered their logia can. He also has the ability to travel at the speed of light, similar to Kizaru, by transforming his body into lightning. He realized he can cover great distances at almost no time at all with this ability and is one of his favorites. He further enhanced this ability by discovering that he can use the clouds in the sky as platforms to travel through which allows him to cover even greater distances spanning islands. He realized how powerful and invaluable this ability was. Even though it wasn't offensive it allowed him to traverse great distances from island to island at the speed of light. Another thing he experimented with was the attackes he remembered Enel performing. He was able to compress large amounts of electricity and drop a mighty beam of lightning from the sky with devastating consequences. He also recreated the attack Enel called 'Raigou' by condensing air currents and electrical discharge to create a veritable nuclear bomb that can vaporise and island.

He figured out quickly that similar to how Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi controlled the land and to a certain extent the oceans. His Goro Goro no Mi granted him full control of the sky. He could call on thunderclouds and storms and make them appear at will. He could make it rain lightning on a whim if he felt like it. It truly was a fearsome power that propelled Luffy up the list of the most dangerous people in the world.

His favorite ability however, is a lot more subtle but just as scary. His mastery of Haoshoku no Haki combined with the finesse of his lightning control allowed him to discover the ability to affect the nervous system of others. With Haoshoku no Haki being the ability to control you opponent by overpowering their wills, and the body of humans and most other creatures functioning by sending electric signals to different parts of the body from the brain via the nervous system. Luffy combined his Haki to overpower the will of his opponent and input new commands directly into their brains by using his Goro Goro no Mi to send electric signals. It was a truly frightening ability that took controlling your opponents to a new level. He wasn't able to use it on large groups though only a single person at a time. The control on concentrated needed is too much to use it in a widespread manner. Rayleigh had seen a lot of things in his day but never anything as intricate and ingenious as Luffy's use of his devil Fruit.

His ability to affect the nervous system gave him another idea which he tried out. Rayleigh taught him much about biology and he studied even further about the brain to exploit his new ability as best he can. He read that the most a human uses their brain is 10%. So using his ability he attempted to send signals directly to his brain to activate it further. He then redirected those signals in his nervous system and commanded them to regenerate and heal the body at a higher level. This resulted in his body working at optimum capacity, far more than it normally would without prompt, to heal and injuries or blemishes. The results of this was the scar below his eye regenerating its skin and the large X shped scar on his chest that he got from Akainu healing completely. It left his skin totally unblemished. He realized the number of people he could help with this starting with a certain group of sisters.

His appearance also changed a bit. He now stood at an impressive 6 ft 2 inches. His body looked to be in peak physical condition, it was muscular while being lean and toned. He also let his hair grow out and it now reached his lower back. It was tied at the end with a ribbon given to him by Hancock. His hair was straight and silky thanks to the treatment from the Kuja tribe who loved playing with his hair. It was parted in the middle and framed the sides of his face with a single thin brain at the front of the right side of his head that ended at his neck with 2 azure beads at the end. He also had an azure lightning bolt earing on either ear. He also sported a large number of tattoos along his left arm, in the manner of a sleeve, and continuing to the left side of his chest courtesy of the Kuja tribe. The tattoos ranged from different pictures containing references to his friends and family he came across on his journey. The main attractions so to speak was the large snake that seemed to wrap itself around his arm with its head lying on his shoulder. Hancock called it a Basilisk. A snake with the ability to turn those who looks into its eyes to stone. It was her favorite tattoo. Another one that stood out was the somewhat demonic creature, that took up most of the space on his chest, who was holding the ace of spades playing card right above his heart. A reference to him being the demon and the card representing his brother.

His clothes also changed a great deal to fit his new image. He now wore black leather pants with azure blames decorating the end of it reaching below his knee. He also had an azure sash around his waist with black leather gloves on his hand. Completing the ensemble was a black, high collar leather trench coat that flared out at the bottom. It was buttoned at the waist leaving the middle portion of his upper torso exposed and allowing the coat to flare out even more. All in all Luffy now looked like a completely different man. He look sharper, stronger, suave , intimidating not to mention incredibly dashing. Needless to say Hancock and the rest of the Kuja warriors were immensely pleased at his new looked while Rayleigh just laughed it him for being used as their dress-up doll.

Currently we find the ship of the Kuja Pirates docked at the coast of Ruskaina. Inside the ship, in the private quarters of the captain we find 4 occupants. The Boa sisters along with Luffy. He stands before them with a serious look on his face. They were a little nervous being exposed to his intense stare while Hancock just reveled in it. She enjoyed it immensely when Luffy stared at her with such passion, if her furiously blushing cheeks and her rubber her thighs together suspiciously were any indication. He asked to meet them privately because he had something important to tell them.

"Hancock, you know that I love you very much and that I would do anything for you right?". Luffy asked with the utmost sincerity. That got Hancocks attention as she snapped out of her delusions and stared at her lover as he proclaimed his love for her. It was like a dream come true for her as she nodded happily with a beautiful smile on her face. "And you know that I would never do anything to purposely hurt any of you in anyway. That's why I'm asking you to trust me please, and don't question what I'm about to do until I'm done". Luffy asked he stared into the eyes of Hancock with all the love he could muster. Hancock didn't even need a second to think about it.

"Of course I trust you Luffy. Just tell me what you need me to do". She replied without hesitation. Luffy smiled happily at her trust in him.

"I need you to kneel here in front of me while facing your sisters. What I'm about to do might hurt so I want you to prepare yourself and I want Sonia and Mari to not move till it''s over". He stated causing the 2 mentioned sisters to protest. Hancock just silenced them with a stare.

"I trust you Luffy. Do what you need to do" She stated as she knelt before him while facing Sonia and Mari who nervously looked on.

Luffy placed his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes in concentration. The next thing Hancock felt was excruciating pain running through her body. It felt as though she was on fire. Sonia and Mari saw the pain she was in and wanted to step in but couldn't because of the warning. They decided to put their trust in Luffy and nervously looked on. After a few agonizing minutes for Hancock, the pain disappeared. She took a few seconds to regain her breath.

"How are you feeling?". Luffy softly asked.

"Hmmm I'm doing fine. But I don't understand what you did". Stated Hancock.

Luffy just smiled and told her to look at the mirror he placed at the foot the bed she was facing. She could clearly see her reflection but didn't understand what she was looking for. He then went to the side of the room and grabbed the full body mirror and placed it behind Hancock. The reaction was instantaneous. Her body visibly shook as tears streamed down her eyes. Her sisters weren't faring any better when they realized what he did. On her back, where the brand of the Tenryuubito should be, was nothing but unblemished pearly white skin.

"H-How?". Hancock managed to choke out between tears.

"Did you notice how the scars on my chest and below my left eye aren't there anymore? Using the power of the Goro Goro no Mi, I found a way to send electric signals directly to the brain to optimize its performance to a supernatural level allowing cells to regenerate at a faster rate resulting in blemishes, scars and other injuries to be healed". Luffy explained as he smiled fondly at Hancock. "I don't really care if you have any blemishes or scars and I didn't really care about that mark on your back. You are beautiful to me, regardless of that silly crest. But I know how much it's weighed you down over the years. Hopefully this will give you the closure you need to move on and be the person you want to be". He finished as Hancock jumped into his arms and cried her eyes out, constantly muttering 'thank you' and 'I love you'. Luffy just chuckled softly at her.

As she finally regained her bearing she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him ito a soul searing kiss. Eventually the need for air overpowered their desire and they separated. Luffy placed his forehead against hers as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"As much as I would love to continue this we have 2 others here who need to be healed as well". Said Luffy as he looked to the bed and spotted Sonia and Mari blushing up a storm as they looked at the two lovers. The 2 just laughed at the embarrassed girls as Luffy proceeded to do the same to them, completely erasing the brand of the celestial dragons. The sisters shared a hug and shed a few tears at finally being able to be fully free. Unfortunately it was time for Luffy to go. Before he left Hancock went up to him.

"Luffy, you have no idea how much this means to me, to us. You've freed us from a curse thats I never thought I would be rid of. I love you so, so much. Thank you". Hancock said lovingly with tears streaming down her face. She took a while to compose herself after which she got a glint in her eyes that made Luffy shudder. "I promise, when we have more time to properly 'reward' you". She said in a sultry tone as her eyes were swimming with love and lust. Luffy's imagination got the better of him as he imagined what his 'reward' might be. A trickle of blood dripped from his nose and he had a shit-eating-grin on his face as he walked up to Rayleigh who just shook his head at his apprentice with a wry smile on his face.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

A few days have passed since that event and Rayleigh finally deemed it time for Luffy to break into the records office at Marineford.. Originally Luffy thought that breaking in would be quite a tall task. Now however, with the power of the Goro Goro ni Mi it makes it almost too easy.

Currently we find Luffy standing in the plaza of Marineford. There are a lot less Marine patrols and personnel than there used to be. This made it all too easy for him. With a confident smirk on his face he turned his body into lightning and zipped around the building. Too fast for anyone to notice. He overheard a transmission about a delivery of enough sea-stone to coat the bottom of a warship. He grinned to himself at the perfect opportunity to snag that for his ship. After spending a few seconds trying to find his way around, he finally arrived at the records office.

He snuck in unnoticed and skulked around till he finally found the records of the Monkey D family. It was standard information about his Jii-chan and Dragon that he wasn't really interested in right now. He finally came to his birth records and information. As he looked through it, he spotted the name of his mother. Her family and her lineage. His eyebrows shot up and he started visibly trembling. He couldn't believe it. His mother was a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. He can tell that he got most of his features from her. It's her heritage that shocked him. Then he read the details of her death and he started to tremble, not from shock however, this time it was from anger. He felt pure unadulterated rage. At the hypocritical World Government and the Marines. It finally made sense to him. Why his father did what he did. In that moment, even though he never knew his father and even though he always had a bit of resentment for being abandoned, he forgave his father and gave him his silent support.

Then it hit him. He thought about his Jii-chan, no, he thought about Garp. He knew! All this time he knew! And he still tried to make him join the Marines! He still has the nerve to preach about justice!

Luffy always thought himself to be a kind and happy-go-lucky boy. But in that moment, he felt something snap within him. Rage and hatred the likes of which he's never felt before boiled within him. He needed a release. Today, he would become a demon. He knew that his mothers old home is just behind Marineford. He was going to go there and see if he can find anything of hers to keep as a memento. Then he would make a statement, to the World Government and to the Marines.

First though he used the copy machine and made copies 2 copies of his birth records. He kept the original and a copy with him and placed the second copy in place of the original. He then zipped around the base and found the shipment of sea-stone. It was quite a large bag but well worth it. There were swords and pistols as well that he saw close by and threw them in the bag too. He placed the bag at the corner of Marineford, he would come back for it later.

He decided to visit his mothers home. He transformed and zipped around the base to the back area. He made it to his mothers old family home in a few seconds. He already monorized the floor plan from the map in the records. The place was dusty showing that nobody stepped foot in here for almost 13 years. A few tears fell from his eyes as he looked around, thinking of what could have been. He quickly quashed that notion and looked around for anything he could find. He found a framed photograph lying on the floor. It was covered in dust. As he dusted it off he saw a sight that almost made him want to break down. It was his mother. Her long black hair flowing in the wind and her beautiful green eyes alight with happiness. She was wearing a blue sundress and she had her hand on a very visible bump on her tummy. Next to her stood a tall man with wild black hair and an impressive tan. He had a goofy gin on his face, one which Luffy relized he often uses, as he held onto her. It was obviously taken just before he was born. The happiness on their faces jis heart bloom with happiness. His parents do love him, he realized. He tucked the picture away in his coat and steeled his resolve. He now had even more reason to fight. He would be the best. He would show the world the might of Monkey D. Luffy. And there isn't a single thing they could do to stop him.

As he made his way out the room his foot caught the end of a loose floorboard. Curiously he looked back and removed the piece. He was shocked to find what looked like a katana nestled in that little space. He picked it up and unsheathed it. It was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen in his life. It was a pure black katana and looked to be the length of an Odachi. It had 3 upward curving grooves on the blunt side and a sharp and deadly edge. The guard looked to be a strange manji character almost loke a swastika and the handle was wrapped beautifully in black with 3 blue diamond shapes on either side. To finish it off a short black chain was attached to the pommel.(AN: for those trying to picture it, think of Ichigo's bankai during the fullbring arc. Its basically the same sword. It was the most badass katana ever so I decided to use the design. I also took another name from Bleach to name the sword. But its just an ordinary sword. It doesn't have any special abilities or anything.)

"Mugetsu". Luffy whispered. He recognized the sword immediately. Rayleigh did make him study all the famous sword in the world and he identified this one with ease. Mugetsu, one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords in the entire world. Its on the same level as Dracule Mihawks Kokuto Yoru. Luffy wondered why it was here, hidden in his mothers room. The only explanation was that it was her's or maybbe a family heirloom. He looked at the blade closely and noticed at the bottom end of the blade, just above the guard was a carving of a half moon covered by a cloud. The crest of his mothers family. So it indeed is a family heirloom. By rights, as the last of his family the blade belongs to him. He smiled to himself. "Mugetsu. Moonless Sky. A moonless sky is nothing but darkness though. Haha how appropriate. I will swing this blade on behalf of my family, of my mother, that was taken from me by the darkness enshrouding this world. You and I are partners now Mugetsu". Declared Luffy as he re-sheathed the sword and tuck it between his sash underneath his coat, hidden from view.

He got what he came for and now it was time to raise hell. It was time to send a message to those who think their in power. It was time to make them fear him.

Luffy zipped around using his lightning powers and arrive at the middle of the Marineford plaza. The Marines on duty looked at him quizzically as he stoically stood there.

"Who the hell are you?! This place is of limits to non-Marine personnel!". A scruffy looking marine shouted at him as he pointed his pistol at Luffy. The surrounding Marines picked up their weapons and pointed them at Luffy as well. He calmly turned to the man that questioned him, his azure eyes glowing with power. It almost made the man lose control of his bowels.

"Who am I? I guess you wont recognize me. I have changed a lot in a year or so. Plus I don't use my straw hat anymore. Well then let me tell you. My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am here to send a message to your bosses". Luffy said calmly. The Marines went pale in the face at hearing his name. The infamous Monkey D. Luffy with a 4 million Beli bounty. They immediately started firing their pistols and were shocked to see their bullets just phase through him.

 _ **'He's a Logia!'.**_ They all thought.

"Do you like my new power. I really did die after the war you see. I was dead for 13 minutes. I lost my rubber ability and later gained something even better. Wouldn't you agree?". He asked rhetorically as the pointed his finger at the man who spoke to him and shot out an arc of azure lightning, electrocuting him oh the spot. He motioned his index and thumb in the shape of a gun on both hands and started firing lightning at the surrounding Marines. After a few seconds they were all down but by that time the alarm started blaring signaling an intruder in the base.

Luffy used Kenbunshoku haki to estimate the strength of the his opponents and was disappointed to find that they were all pretty weak. The strongest of them was relatively OK, Luffy guessed that he was probably a Vice-Admiral. He continued shooting out dense beams of lightning into the surroundings taking out Marines and blowing up buildings at the same time. They were all firing pistols, rifles and even canons at him but it didn't affect him in the slightest. It seemed that the lower ranking Marines were unable to utilize Haki. Luffy just continued his firing, never moving from his spot, making a complete mess of the island.

"Stop firing immediately!". Shouted a man with a distinguished white coat with medals on it. Luffy assumed he was the Vice-Admiral. The wasn't anything special about him. In fact he was forgettable. However he would do, as he was strong enough to survive and take back what Luffy was about to do to the HQ. "He's a logia user. I will deal with him personally. You look very different Mugiwara no Luffy. What are you doing here?". The Vice-Admiral asked in a condescending tone.

"Of course I look different. Its been almost a year since anybody saw me. Puberty happened Vice-Admiral-chan. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the straw hat anymore so technically in not 'Mugiwara no Luffy' anymore either. You guys need to think up a new epithet for me. As for why I'm here, well I'm here to send a nice little message for those assholes that call themselves the World Government and that loser with the gay Hawaiian shirt Sakazuki. I'm going to destroy this place. This is my way of saying don't forget about me. I'll be back soon". Luffy said in a menacing tone as he pointed his left index finger to the sky.

Clouds started gathering at a frightening pace as Luffy condensed the lightning within them. Slowly but surely an opening started to appear in the cloud that was positioned right above the main building of Marineford. The Marines didn't move. They were rooted to the ground in fear at the display of power.

" **Heavenly Judgement** " . Said Luffy as he released the attack resulting in a colossal beam of lightning descending upon the island completely obliterating the main building and some of the smaller offices around it. The Marines weren't spared either. Most of them were lying unconscious on the ground. The Vice-Admiral was barely able to keep his footing as well and dropped to a knee. He looked around to see most of the island on fire and many Marines on the ground. He felt fear for the first time in his life. Raw and primal fear of the monster standing before him.

"Y-You're a demon!". She shouted fearfully at Luffy. Luffy looked at him for a few minutes and burst out laughing. This made the Vice-Admiral even more afraid.

"A demon you say. Hahaha well if I an a demon then you better believe that I'm not just any demon Vice-Admiral-chan. I'm the King of Demons". Said Luffy with a menacing tone and an terrifying grin on his face. That was the last sight that the Vice-Admiral saw, which will give him nightmares for years to come, before knocked him out with a burst of Haoshoku haki.

He took one last look at the burning island before grabbing his large bag of sea-stone and weapons before turning into lightning and leaving.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

The next morning we find Rayleigh reading the newspaper on Ruskaina. Luffy didn't return last night after the raid and he was getting a little worried. As he read the paper his eyes bulged out of his sockets at the news of what Luffy did to Marineford. He was a little worried about his apprentice. He knew him well enough to know that he wont just do something like this on a whim. Something must have pissed him off. As he pondered this he felt a familiar power approaching the island. In a burst of lightning, Luffy appeared, not too far from Rayleigh.

"Welcome back, Luffy-kun. I can tell that you had a lot of fun yesterday. It's all over the newspaper about how you blew up Marineford. Mind telling me why?". Asked Rayleigh. He carefully watched as Luffy reached into his coat and pulled out a folder and handed it to him. Rayleigh took the folder and carefully read its contents. His eyebrows gradually rose till they were reaching his hairline at this unbelievable twist. He closed the folder and let out a breath.

"I see now. This probably made you pretty angry. Am I right?". He asked Luffy who just nodded.

"I've never felt so much rage in my life. They're just a bunch of hypocrites. Especially Garp! But I'm not going to go looking for revenge or anything like that so don't bother with that lecture you're about to give me. I plan on continuing my adventure as is. However, If I come across then, then I will show no mercy. I can guarantee that". Said Luffy. Rayleigh just nodded his head, glad that his apprentice wasn't fixated on revenge. "On a brighter note, I found this in my mothers room. Apparently it's a family heirloom". Said Luffy happily as he took out Mugetsu to show Rayleigh who just whistled in appreciation at the fine blade.

"Speaking of brighter notes, you'll be happy to know that your bounty went up and they also gave you a new epithet". Laughed Rayleigh as he showed Luffy his new wanted poster.

It showed him standind in the Marineford plaza, the sky dark with thunder clouds and a few arcs of lightning in the background. His azure eyes also seemed to be glowing as he had a calm but powerful look on his face. On the bottom it read:

'Maou' Monkey D. Luffy, Wanted Dead or Alive for 470 million Beli's.

Luffy burst out laughing as he looked at it.

"'Maou', I cant believe they're seriously calling me that. Well I guess I did tell that Vice-Admiral that I'm the King of demons but I meant it as a joke. I didn't think they would really do it. Oh well nothing much to do about it. It is a pretty badass name. And you have to admit its a cool picture too!". Luffy said excitedly as he and Rayleigh continued to discuss events that transpired.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

7 months have past since that event and most of the world got news of the new Monkey D. Luffy, the Demon King. The news received mixed reaction but our hero knew none of that as he continued to train. The truth about his mother and family motivated him to take his training to new heights as he pushed himself beyond the limit of normal humans. He was able to reach a level in which even Rayleigh can barely keep up with him. There was only one thing left to do before he reunited with his crew in a month.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

On a little island in West Blue covered my mostly dense forest we find a jolly pirate crew sitting around the fire drinking beer and having a few laughs. This pirate crew was the infamous Red Hair pirates captained by one of the Yonko 'Akagami' Shanks. As they're laughing and playing around, as they usually do, one of the crew mates who was charged with being a lookout came rushing in disrupting the party mood.

"Captain! There's someone here! And he's coming right this way!". Screamed the man in panic. That immediately put the crew on high alert. Immediately everyone tensed and were prepared to spring into action. Shanks however was still smiling and drinking on beer. However to the older members of his crew who knew him well, they could tell he was on high alert. Whoever this person was, his presence felt huge. They could tell he was extremely powerful.

As they all silently waited they could hear footsteps approaching. Slowly but surely the man came into view. He was tall, around 6 ft 2 inches. He had long black hair reaching his lower back. On the front right side of his head was a single thin braid that reached his neck with 2 azure beads at the end. He had an azure lightning bolt on each ear as well as a necklace wrapped around his neck with what appeared to be a fang in the middle. He wore black leather leather pants with flames decorating the bottom portion as well as a sash around his waist, both azure in color as well. He also had a long high collar leather trench coat that reached his calves that was buttoned at the waist leaving the middle of his upper torso exposed and allowing the coat to flare out at the bottom. Finally he had the most striking azure eyes that seemed to glow with power as it held you in place. Needless to say this man was extremely captivating as well as intimidating. But to Shanks and his crew who had seen his poster, they couldn't help but grin at the man.

"Luffy!". Shanks shouted happily with a wide grin on his face. Happy to see his young friend again after so many years.

"Yo Shanks. Let me start of by saying that after almost 10 years...you still look like shit". Said Luffy slyly as Shanks face-faulted. The whole crew including Luffy burst out laughing. Shanks grumbled about kids having no respect at first but joined in the fun afterwards. Luffy joined them for a drink.

"I must say Luffy you look really different". Shanks pointed out curiously.

"Puberty". Was Luffy's deadpan single word response that caused Shanks to sweat drop.

"It's good to see you again Luffy, but I have to ask, What are you doing here?". Asked Shanks as Luffy looked at him seriously.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise and to return a few things to you". Stated Luffy seriously as he pulled out the straw hat and a small chest. Shanks smiled at Luffy. Realizing how much the young boy he used to tease has grown up. He has become a fine young man. "Almost 10 years ago you put that hat on my head with the promise that we'll meet again. When I became the the man who you saw me to be, I would return that hat. A lot has happened in that time. I've been through happy times, I've faced sorry, heartbreak and even death. But I think after all that I've came out a better person. I feel as though I can take on the world right now. I know you can feel how strong I've become. So with that, I want to return this hat, my most valuable treasure, to you. Its helped me through a lot but I think you should hold onto it for now. We're going to be rivals soon on the same sea. So hold onto that till I make it to the top. As the future 'Pirate King' its only fitting that I have a crown worthy, don't you think so?". Luffy said with a grin on his face as Shanks burst out laughing. He happily took his old straw hat and placed it back onto his head and smiled at Luffy.

"I'll hold onto this till then Luffy. I'm looking forward to it". Stated shanks with a proud smile. "I must say Luffy you've sure changed a lot. I can tell you've become stronger too. I can feel the immense Haki you have at your disposal. Am I right in assuming you have the ability to use Haoshoku haki as well?". Asked Shanks.

"Haha yeah, you're right. I awakened at during the war 2 years ago and have been training it ever since. In fact I've been personally trained by Silvers Rayleigh himself. I know you know him quite well". Said Luffy with a sly grin on his face. Shanks and his crew had their eyes bulging at that one.

"Ray-san! So thats what he's been doing all this time. Hahaha no wonder you got strong so quickly. That guys is a slave driver". Laughed Shanks. He then noticed the chest in Luffy's hand. "Luffy, whats up with that chest.?". He asked.

"I did tell you I was returning a few things didn't I?". said Luffy mischievously as he opened the chest and showed him the contents. "If I'm not mistaken, I owe you a Gomu Gomu no Mi". He said with a sly grin as he watched Shanks' shocked face.

"How?". Was Shanks' question. Luffy told him the story of him dying and how Rayleigh kept the fruit for him. Shanks was flabbergasted. Only with Luffy will such crazy things happen.

"I have one more thing that I need to return to you Shanks". Said Luffy in a tone that meant all business. "I want you trust me. What I'm about to do is going to hurt a lot but in the end you'll be better than you are now. So I'm going to ask you to trust me. Can you?". Asked Luffy seriously.

"Of course I trust you Luffy". Shanks replied without hesitation. Luffy stood up and went behind him. He placed his hand on Shank's head and channeled his ability. Suddenly Shanks started spasming. The crew wanted to rush in and stop Luffy but Ben Beckman just sent them a glare freezing them in place. He had faith in Luffy and wanted to see how this turned out. After a few minutes Luffy took his hand off Shanks' head and started breathing heavily. Shanks was much the same, but he had a look of shock plastered across his face that confused his crew.

"How? How did you do that?". Shanks asked in awe as he moved his coat off his left side revealing his left arm in perfect condition. The same arm he sacrificed to save Luffy all those years ago. The crew was absolutely shock at what they were seeing. What just happened should be impossible but their eyes couldn't deny what just happened. Luffy grinned and told them about his new Devil Fruit power and explained the ability he just used. They were even more shocked at such a crazy and ingenious way of using a Devil Fruit.

"Thank you Luffy". Shanks said sincerely.

"Don't sweat it. I've always felt a little guilty about that arm and this is my way to make up for it even though I know you never held it against me". Said Luffy with a smile. "Ironically though, that Gomu Gomu no Mi that I gave you is the natural weakness of my Devil Fruit". Luffy said while laughing. Shanks and his crew laughed along with him and invited him to celebrate with them.

While sitting around the campfire drinking, Luffy turned to Yassop.

"Hey Yassop, I don't know if you know this but your son is part of my crew. He's quite the crack shot too. Anything you want me to give him like a message or something". Asked Luffy. Yassop disappeared for a while and returned with a medium sized briefcase for Ussop. The night was spent partying away.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Another month has passed and the time has finally come for Luffy to leave to Sabody. It was time to reunite with his crew and set sail. He already said goodbye to the Kuja warriors and Hancock with the promise to visit them often. With his ability he can go to Amazon Lily whenever he wanted. Rayleigh left a few days ago for Sabody in case any of the crew get there early. Luffy asked him to gather the crew and keep them at Shakki's bar. They had a lot to discuss and a lot of remodeling to be done before they set sail. Luffy was a new man now. He felt stronger, more confident and knew nothing will stand in the way of him and his crew anymore. He gave a silent prayer to Ace and his mother before transforming his body and moving towards Sabody. The world had better be prepared for the new Monkey D. Luffy. Whether they liked it or not he was on his way and will make a colossal impact on the events to come.

 _ **END**_


End file.
